


Wings Of An Angel - Keep Me Save

by Last_Tear



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Chaos, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gackt is an asshole, Happy Ending, Hyde has serious issues, Hyde is a marshmallow inside, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kaz is your best friend, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Megumi is your sister, Musicians, Reader-Insert, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Stupid Pet Names, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Tear/pseuds/Last_Tear
Summary: „Also…Wenn ich den Rest der Tour mit euch machen soll, brauch ich definitiv Unterwäsche.“, murmelst du vor dich hin, während du dich anziehst, Hyde betrachtet dich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich wäre eher für Röcke und keine Unterwäsche.“ Kichernd streckst du ihm die Zunge heraus, während du dir langsam die Schuhe anziehst. „Perversling.“ Er lacht nur und du versuchst deine Haare in eine akzeptable Frisur zu bringen, während er sich anzieht.





	1. Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Animexx

Regelrecht fassungslos starrst du den Sänger an, welcher sich gerade in euer gemeinsames Bett hat fallen lassen, komplett angezogen und von so einer starken Parfumwolke umgeben, dass dir schlecht wird und es dauert, bis du es schaffst deine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ist das dein Ernst?“ Er sieht dich müde, aber ausdruckslos an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt und beginnt es sich bequem zu machen. „Du weißt wie es läuft, wenn es dich so sehr stört, dann geh doch ~“ Damit bekommst du nur noch seinen Rücken zu sehen und beißt dir hart auf die Unterlippe. Dieses verdammte Arschloch! Natürlich weißt du, wie eure Beziehung läuft. Ihr seid knapp drei Jahre zusammen und er hat dir von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass er weiterhin mit jeder Frau schlafen wird, die ihn interessiert. Trotzdem tut es weh, wenn er dich so behandelt - vor allem nachdem er selbst nur zu gut weiß, dass du nirgendwo hin kannst. Er war es doch, der dich damals in einer verdreckten Seitengasse aufgelesen hat und geblendet von seinem Aussehen und seinen schönen Worten warst du ihm gefolgt - von der Straße in ein neues Leben. Damals hast du ihn für einen Engel gehalten, heute weißt du es besser. Aber es ist deine eigene Schuld und mit einem schweren Seufzen schließt du die Augen um zumindest noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, hattest du dich doch gerade erst bettfertig gemacht, als Hyde es für nötig befunden hatte, zurück nach hause zu kommen. Als du am nächsten Morgen wach wirst, erwartest du fast schon, dass er verschwunden ist, aber als du noch völlig verschlafen in die Küche kommst, sitzt er am Tisch und lächelt dich an und dein Herz, dieser mieser Verräter, macht sofort einen Sprung - das ist das Lächeln, in dass du dich damals verliebt hattest.  
 

 

So sanft als wäre er zu keinem einzigen, bösen Gedanken fähig. „Guten Morgen, Kätzchen.“ Du lächelst nur schwach, immer noch völlig irritiert darüber, wie sehr dieser Mann sich in wenigen Stunden verändern kann und lässt dich schließlich auf den zweiten Stuhl am Tisch sinken um mit geschlossenen Augen den himmlischen Geruch von Kaffee einzuatmen. Als du die Augen wieder öffnest, steht eine Tasse davon vor dir - sogar mit Milch. Noch bevor du etwas sagen kannst, bekommst du ebenfalls eine Schüssel Misosuppe vorgesetzt und er lächelt dich wieder mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln an, dass du deutlich spüren kannst, wie dir die Röte ins Gesicht schießt. Wieso ist dieser Mann nur so unberechenbar? „Ich muss später ins Studio, wir wollen heute einige Aufnahmen machen, du darfst gerne mitkommen wenn du willst.“ Jetzt siehst du ihn wirklich überrascht an - es scheint dir ewig her zu sein, dass er dich mit ins Studio genommen hat, allerdings nickst du dann einfach nur schnell, bevor du dich der Suppe widmest - Aufnahmen bedeuten auch, dass du endlich Kaz wieder sehen wirst! Man könnte sagen, dass er so etwas wie dein bester Freund ist. Immerhin ist er der Einzige, außer Hyde, der es schafft dich zum Lachen zu bringen und in dessen Nähe du dich wahnsinnig wohl fühlst und der von deiner Vergangenheit weiß. Du hast ihm alles erzählt und er ist immer für dich da, wenn es dir mit Hyde zu viel wird und du jemanden brauchst bei dem du dich ausweinen kannst.  
 

 

Vermutlich weiß er sogar mehr über eure Beziehung als ihm lieb sein könnte. Aber beschwert hat er sich auch nie. Während du frühstückst ist Hyde mit seinem Tablet beschäftigt - vermutlich um seine Emails zu lesen und die Kommentare auf Instagram und für einige Momente kommt Hoffnung in dir auf - es wirkt zumindest so, als würde es ein schöner Tag werden können. Du fühlst dich sogar so glücklich, dass du in Betracht ziehen könntest, das als einen normalen Morgen zwischen euch zu bezeichnen, er hat dich nicht mal mehr zur Sau gemacht wegen gestern und irgendwie fühlt es sich an als sollte es so sein - ein ganz normaler Morgen wie ihn auch andere Paare erleben, ein bisschen Normalität, alles was du je haben wolltest. Selbst als ihr auf dem Weg zum Studio seid, scheint alles normal, ihr redet miteinander wie ein ganz normales Paar, darüber was ihr noch einkaufen müsst, wer diese Woche die Wäsche macht, wer wann welche Termine hat auch wenn mehr als offensichtlich ist, dass Hydes Terminkalender um einiges voller ist, als dein eigener. Aber wenigstens hast du einen Job - auch wenn Hyde nicht glücklich ist, dass du in einer Bar arbeitest, aber dagegen kann er nichts tun, du hast ihm gesagt gehabt, dass du nicht von seinem Geld leben wolltest - und vielleicht wolltest du auch etwas nur für dich haben. Wo du ihn nicht um dich herum hast und er nicht kontrollieren kann, was du tust.  
 

 

Als das Auto geparkt ist, bekommst du sogar noch einen Kuss von Hyde, was dich endgültig verwirrt und erröten lässt und du folgst ihm ins Studio, immer noch irritiert über so viel Zuneigung an einem einzigen Morgen. Vor allem nach gestern…“Kätzchen!“ Dein Spitzname reißt dich schließlich aus deinen Gedanken und du fällst lachend Kaz in die Arme, welcher dich sofort hochhebt und im Kreis dreht, was dich nur noch mehr zum Lachen bringt. „Lass das doch, ich bin kein Kind mehr!“ Er schmunzelt, als er dich absetzt und dir noch mal durch die Haare wuschelt, während er einen Blick zu Hyde wirft. „Nein, aber du bist so wahnsinnig niedlich, dass ich nicht anders kann.“ Daraufhin steckst du ihm nur lachend die Zunge heraus und drückst ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange - ja, wenn es jemanden in deinem Leben gibt, der dich aufheitern kann, egal was passiert ist, dann ist es er. Hyde hat euch bisher nur stumm beobachtet - er weiß, dass von Kaz keine Gefahr ausgeht, räuspert sich jetzt aber doch und du löst dich kurz von Kaz, um ihn küssen zu können, wobei du ihm ein leises „Viel Glück“ zu wisperst. Er zwinkert dir zu und lässt dich dann stehen um mit seiner Arbeit beginnen zu können und du starrst ihm ungläubig nach - dein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell und zu laut, entweder er hat die gestrige Nacht vollkommen vergessen oder will es wieder gut machen und du hast keine Ahnung was unheimlicher wäre.  
 

 

Immerhin ist Hyde sonst niemand, der dir viel Aufmerksamkeit oder Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit zukommen lässt - aus diversen Gründen und du hast dich längst damit abgefunden. Normalerweise bist du Luft für ihn, sobald er sich auch nur in der Nähe eines Mikrofons aufhält…Mit Kaz machst du es dir im Aufnahmeraum bequem und für einige Minuten beobachtet ihr beide Hyde und dir wird nur wieder bewusst, dass du wahnsinnig großes Glück hattest, dass er dich gefunden hat. Auch wenn dieser Mann kein Engel ist, wie die Flügel auf seinem Rücken fälschlicherweise vermuten lassen. „Also wenn das mein Mann wäre, würde ich aber nicht so traurig schauen.“ Die unerwartete Stimme lässt dich zusammen zucken und mit großen Augen drehst du dich um und starrst Gackt einfach nur an, was diesen grinsen lässt - er ist einer von Hydes Freunden mit denen du nur zeitweiße zu tun hast und es auch nicht bedauerst, seine Aura ist schwer zu greifen und er wirkt immer so unberechenbar auf dich, dass du versuchst zu vermeiden mit ihm allein zu sein. Zum Glück sind hier genug Studiomitarbeiter und Kaz anwesend, dass du dich sicher fühlst und dementsprechend nur mit den Schultern zuckst. „Wenn es dein Mann wäre, hättest du jedes Recht ihn so zu betrachten wie es dir beliebt.“ Damit bist du bereits aufgestanden und hast den Raum verlassen - der amüsierte Blick den Gackt dir nachwirft, entgeht dir so zum Glück und im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen lässt du dich zitternd auf das große Sofa sinken, während du dich gleichzeitig fragst, was das für ein Gefühl in deinem Inneren war. Allein die Vorstellung von Gackt und Hyde zusammen lässt deine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen - dabei weißt du nicht mal wieso.  
 

 

Einige von Hydes Freunden behandeln dich viel schlimmer, manche weigern sich deine Existenz überhaupt anzuerkennen, weswegen du längst nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Parties mitgehst. Die letzte Party war ein Desaster, dass du nie wieder erleben möchtest und seufzend ziehst du dein Handy aus der Hosentasche - wenn Gackt hier ist, hast du wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Hier zu warten, schmollend und dich mit deinem Handy zu beschäftigen, bis dein Akku aufgibt oder tief durchzuatmen, zurück zu gehen und versuchen dir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr seine Anwesenheit dich stört. Bevor du dich jedoch entscheiden kannst, steht er plötzlich vor dir und du kannst nicht anders als zu schreien, was dazu führt, dass er anfängt zu lachen und du erschauderst. Ob er auch lachen würde, wenn er deine Geschichte kennen würde? Vermutlich. „Du bist die erste Frau die so panisch auf mich reagiert.“ Du hebst nur eine Augenbraue - irgendwie ist das schwer zu glauben, aber du schweigst, während er einen Schritt näher kommt, weswegen du schnell aufstehst - er ist auch so schon größer als du, da musst du dich nicht noch angreifbarer machen, in dem du sitzen bleibst. „Aber vermutlich hält dich Hyde an der kurzen Leine, nicht wahr? Er kann tun und lassen was er will, während er erwartet dass du ihm treu bist und brav zuhause wartest…“  
 

 

Mittlerweile schlägt dein Herz so schnell und hart gegen deinen Brustkorb dass es weh tut - auch wenn Gackt Recht hat mit seinen Vermutungen, nur verstehst du nicht, worauf er hinaus will. Zumindest nicht, bis du dich plötzlich in seinen Armen wieder findest und nur noch etwas von kompletter Verschwendung hörst. „Kätzchen?“ Gackt erstarrt, wenige Zentimeter von deinen Lippen entfernt während du ihn einfach nur mit schreckensweiten Augen ansiehst und als Kaz das Zimmer betritt, hat sich der Sänger längst von dir gelöst, wirft dir nur einen amüsierten Blick über die Schulter zu, bevor er sich zum Gehen wendet. „Bis später.“ Im nächsten Moment hast du dich Kaz in die Arme geworfen und dieser drückt dich verwirrt an sich heran, beginnt dir aber über den Rücken zu streicheln, während du versuchst nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, was es immer war, dass dich an Gackt so sehr gestört hat. Die restliche Zeit die Hyde mit Aufnahmen beschäftigt ist, verbringst du mit Kaz - und darüber dich über Gackt aufzuregen. Danach fühlst du dich definitiv besser, hast allerdings auch einen Entschluss gefasst. Das darf und wird nie wieder vorkommen, weswegen du Hyde halb überfällst, kaum dass er mit den Aufnahmen eine Pause macht. „Ich will ein Schlagzeug und die Chance mit dir zu spielen.“ Er sieht dich völlig irritiert an, dann zu Kaz, welcher nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckt, dann wieder zu dir und seufzt nur leise auf. „Kätzchen…“  
 

 

Du jedoch unterbrichst ihn, den Blick kennst du nur zu gut, aber dieses Mal hast du nicht vor, nachzugeben. „Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Ich will ein Schlagzeug, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich früher gespielt habe, das werde ich kaum verlernt haben!“ Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen funkelst du deinen Freund an - es ist selten, dass du Widerworte gibst oder dich gegen ihn stellst, allerdings hebt er nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue und schnaubt belustigt auf. „Ich glaube, du vergisst deinen Platz. Hausfrauen mischen sich nicht in die Arbeit ihres Mannes ein…“ Klatsch. Erschrocken stolperst du einige Schritte nach hinten, während du versuchst zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert ist - du hast ihm wirklich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Hyde scheint genau so erstarrt zu sein wie du - für gewöhnlich schluckst du solche Kommentare hinunter ohne groß darauf zu reagieren, aber offenbar war immer noch zu viel Wut auf Gackt übrig, die sich jetzt entladen hat. Leider an ihrem falschen Ziel und du bist dir sicher, dass die Zeit gerade stehen geblieben ist, wagst es kaum zu atmen, während sich Hydes Blick von Unglauben zu Wut ändert und schneller als du schauen kannst, hat er dich am Kragen gepackt und geküsst. Das ist so gar nicht die Reaktion mit der du gerechnet hast, da ist es wohl kein Wunder dass deine Beine drohen nachzugeben, aber Hyde hält dich fest, eng an sich gedrückt, ohne dir die Chance zu geben, dich zu lösen.  
 

 

Eine Woche liegt dieser Vorfall mittlerweile zurück - und seitdem habt ihr kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Hyde ist so gut wie gar nicht mehr zuhause, aber er hatte dir einen Brief geschickt, dass du dich in seinem privaten Studio austoben kannst, wann immer du willst und zu deiner Überraschung hatte dort wirklich ein Schlagzeug auf dich gewartet. Du weißt immer noch nicht, was du davon halten sollst und selbst Kaz ist ratlos, aber im Endeffekt hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich einfach zu freuen. Auch wenn Hydes Verhalten schmerzt, versuchst du es zu ignorieren und stürzt dich in die Arbeit. So kannst du dich wenigstens etwas ablenken auch wenn du im Leben nie mit der Person gerechnet hättest, die gerade die Bar betreten hat und sich an der Theke niederlässt, während er dir ein unschuldiges Lächeln schenkt. „Hab ich dich endlich gefunden, honey.“ Fast hättest du das Glas fallen lassen, welches du gerade abgetrocknet hast, während du Gackt einfach nur noch anstarrst und irritiert blinzelst, unschlüssig wie du reagieren sollst. Theoretisch könntest du deinen Chef bitten, ihn rauswerfen zu lassen, aber er hat nichts getan und hier wird er kaum versuchen, dir näher zu kommen. Oder? Deine Gedanken überschlagen sich so sehr, dass du kaum mitbekommst, dass er mit dir redet und dementsprechend verwirrt siehst du ihn auch an, was ihn seufzen lässt. „Ich dachte, du verstehst japanisch.“ Erneut blinzelst du, hast gerade den Mund geöffnet um ihm zu antworten als er auch schon weiter redet - dieses Mal auf englisch. „Schade. Aber das erklärt wieso Hyde sich mit dir abgibt.“  
 

 

Dein Kollege hat mittlerweile Gackts Bestellung fertig gemacht und als er ihn dir zuschiebt, erkennst du, dass es Whiskey ist, aber du denkst gar nicht daran, dem Sänger das Glas hinzustellen, sondern trinkst es vor seinen Augen auf Ex aus auch wenn der Alkohol in deiner Kehle brennt und dich fast husten lässt. „Fuck you.“ Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln betrachtest du Gackt, nachdem du das leere Glas auf die Theke geknallt hast, fast auf seine Hand, hätte er sie nicht rechtzeitig weg gezogen, aber gerade wäre es dir auch egal wenn du ihn erwischt hättest. „Wenn du nur her gekommen bist um mich zu beleidigen, würde ich vorschlagen du verschwindest bevor ich der Security Bescheid sage. Es geht dich einen Scheiß an, wieso Hyde mit mir zusammen ist und wenn dein Ego nicht damit zurecht kommt, abgewiesen zu werden, ist das nicht mein Problem!“ Bei jedem Wort bist du lauter geworden, dass du ihm den letzten Satz gerade zu entgegen schreist und erst zu spät bemerkst, dass dich jeder anstarrt. Dein Kollege hinter der Bar, die anderen Gäste an der Theke, Gackt, dein Chef der aus dem Hinterzimmer gekommen ist und völlig verwirrt versucht die Situation zu verstehen. Mittlerweile zitterst du vor unterdrückter Wut und mit einem letzten, lauten „Fuck off!“ In Gackts Richtung schiebst du dich an deinem Kollegen und deinem Chef vorbei um in euer Lager zu flüchten und dort an der kalten Steinwand entlang nach unten zu sinken, während dir die Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen beginnen.


	2. Rise

Seit deinem Ausraster in der Bar hast du Gackt zwar nicht wieder gesehen, aber du hast es seitdem auch vermieden das Haus zu verlassen. Zwar hatte dein Chef dafür gesorgt, dass Gackt von der Security aus der Bar begleitet worden war, nachdem du ihm erzählt hattest, dass du schon in der Vergangenheit Probleme mit dem Sänger hattest, aber zurück an die Arbeit traust du dich deswegen trotzdem nicht. Kaz hatte dich von der Arbeit abholen müssen weil du ein nervliches Wrack gewesen warst und Hyde nicht an sein Handy gegangen war und seitdem bist du mehr oder weniger bei Kaz eingezogen, schläfst bei ihm auf dem Sofa und wenn er Zeit hat, versucht er dir sogar Gitarre spielen bei zu bringen, was mehr schlecht als recht funktioniert. Hyde hat sich nach wie vor nicht gemeldet und reagiert nicht auf Anrufe, weswegen es dir nur noch schlechter geht. Jetzt wo du ihn brauchen könntest ist dein Engel natürlich nicht greifbar und deine Gedanken werden Tag für Tag düsterer und trauriger. Zwar versucht Kaz dich aufzumuntern, aber selbst er hat keine Erklärung dafür, wieso Hyde dich links liegen lässt und mittlerweile beschleicht dich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das Schlagzeug ein Abschiedsgeschenk war. Zwei Wochen vergehen ohne ein Lebenszeichen des Sängers bis du eines Abends allein zuhause bist und gelangweilt durch Instagram scrollst. Das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder, hattest du bisher keine große Lust, auch nur einen Blick auf deine Social Media Accounts zu werfen. Allerdings bereust du es keine zehn Minuten später als du bei einem Bild von Hyde hängen bleibst.  
 

 

Er scheint glücklich, mit einem Cocktail in der Hand und irgendwelchen anderen Leuten um ihn herum, du machst dir gar nicht die Mühe all die Namen durchzulesen der Personen die er getaggt hat, immerhin reicht dir vollkommen was er dazu geschrieben hat. Hätte er dich für seine Band links liegen lassen, hättest du es vielleicht sogar verstanden, aber das ist zu viel für deine Nerven und als Kaz schließlich nach hause kommt, findet er dich weinend auf dem Sofa und dein komplett zerstörtes Handy auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Es war eines der ersten Dinge, die Hyde dir damals geschenkt gehabt hatte, nachdem er dich von der Straße geholt hatte. Die Schutzhülle hattet ihr zusammen gestaltet, Hyde hatte dir sogar einen kleinen Chupacabra mit einem Herzchen darauf gezeichnet gehabt - aber das ist Jahre her und fühlt sich für dich mittlerweile an wie in einem anderen Leben. Wenigstens hast du dich in Kaz Armen schnell in den Schlaf geweint und bevor du endgültig ins Traumland abdriftest hörst du nur noch ein „Dafür wird das Arschloch bezahlen.“ Das nächste Mal dass du die Augen öffnest, liegst du in einem weichen Bett und brauchst einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass es sich dabei nicht um dein Ehebett mit Hyde handelt. Zum Glück. Gerade als du aufstehen willst um Kaz zu sagen, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung ist, wenn du weiter auf dem Sofa schläfst, hörst du seine Stimme und runzelst leicht die Stirn - so sauer hast du ihn noch nie erlebt und dein bester Freund klingt wirklich angepisst.  
 

 

Also wäre es wohl das Beste im Bett zu bleiben und alles zu ignorieren, aber nachdem du leider neugierig bist und herausfinden willst, mit wem er telefoniert, stehst du dann doch auf und schleichst in Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Ein Glück ist diese nur angelehnt, so kannst du sie geräuschlos öffnen und in den Flur treten, wo du regungslos verharrst, reicht es doch schon um Kaz besser verstehen zu können und gleichzeitig zu vermeiden, entdeckt zu werden. „Wieso hast du überhaupt eine Beziehung mit ihr wenn du dich so scheiße verhältst, Hideto? Findest du das fair? Sie hätte dich gebraucht die letzten Wochen, Gackt versucht ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, weil sie sich ihm nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit an den Hals wirft…Sag mal, willst du mich komplett verarschen? Was hat Megumi…Oh.“ Kaz schweigt, während Hyde offenbar auf ihn einredet, aber du willst nicht näher darüber nachdenken, was er ihm erzählen könnte, es interessiert dich viel eher, was es mit deiner Schwester zu tun hat. Oder ist das einfach nur ein viel zu großer Zufall? Nein, du hast aufgehört an Zufälle zu glauben, weswegen du schließlich einfach ins Wohnzimmer gehst, dich aufs Sofa neben Kaz sinken lässt und stumm ein Sofakissen eng an dich drückst, ohne ihn anzusehen. Trotzdem spürst du den Blick den er dir zuwirft und schließlich drückt er dir sein Handy in die Hand, zieht dich in die Arme und du atmest tief durch, während du leise „Hallo, Hideto.“ murmelst. Er schweigt und du weißt genau, dass du ihn getroffen hast, ansonsten nennst du ihn immer Liebling, egal wie gemein er zu dir auch war. Ihr schweigt euch weitere Minuten an, bis er schließlich leise aufseufzt und du bist dir fast sicher, dass du hören kannst, wie er aufgibt und weiß, dass er sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen muss. „Kätzchen…Wie viel hast du gehört?“  
 

 

Du zuckst mit den Schultern, bevor du bitter auflachen musst und dir hart auf die Unterlippe beißt. „Genug, dass ich weiß dass du meine Schwester Kaz gegenüber erwähnt hast.“ Erneutes Schweigen - dieses Mal noch länger als davor und du bist dir fast mehr als sicher, dass du das, was jetzt kommt, eigentlich gar nicht hören willst. Aber du kannst dich auch nicht dazu überwinden, aufzulegen, oder ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Arsch zurück nach hause bewegen soll und wenigstens den Anstand aufbringen um dir in die Augen zu sehen…“Megumi…war meine Frau.“ Du schließt die Augen, während du dich zwingst, ruhig weiter zu atmen, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. „Ich habe ihr vor ihrem Tod versprochen, dass ich mich um ihre Schwestern kümmern werde. Und das habe ich getan, ich hab dich gesucht und gefunden…Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du ihr so ähnlich siehst! Sie hat dich immer geliebt, immer verteidigt und als ich dich in dieser dreckigen Seitengasse gesehen habe…Ich dachte, es muss Schicksal sein. Ich wollte mich nicht in dich verlieben, Kätzchen, nicht zulassen, dass meine Gefühle für deine Schwester mich verwirren, aber es ist passiert. Auch wenn ihr so unterschiedlich seit…Wart…Diese Ohrfeige damals, du hast mich so sehr an Megumi erinnert, dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verloren habe.“ Das erklärt vieles, aber jetzt schweigst du - während du darüber nachdenkst, ob es effektiver wäre, ihn anzuschreien oder ihn zu ignorieren - irgendwie hast du schließlich automatisch aufgelegt, starrst auf das Handy in deiner Hand, dann ins Leere und schluchzt schließlich auf, bemerkst nur am Rand, dass Kaz dich in seine Arme zieht und vergräbst das Gesicht an seiner Brust um dich ausweinen zu können.  
 

 

„Es tut mir leid…“ Du schüttelst jedoch nur müde den Kopf und streichst dir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, mittlerweile sitzt ihr in Kaz Küche, er war für euch bei Starbucks, Kaffee holen und du hast die Gelegenheit genutzt um zu duschen, weswegen du jetzt ein altes Bandshirt von Oblivion Dust trägst und eine Jogginghose die nicht dir gehört. Aber du hättest es auch nicht länger ertragen, Klamotten zu tragen, die Hyde dir gekauft hat. Alles was du bisher über deinen Freund zu wissen geglaubt hast, erscheint dir mittlerweile bedeutungslos, als wäre es alles nur eine riesige Lüge gewesen und langsam nippst du an deinem Kaffee, während du auf deine lackierten Fingernägel starrst. Du hast immer darauf geachtet, dich hübsch zu machen, „vorzeigbar“ zu sein wie Hyde es genannt hat, aber jetzt bist du dir fast sicher, dass es immer nur um sein Gewissen ging, dass er keine Angst haben musste, deine Schwester zu enttäuschen, immerhin war diese wahnsinnig modebewusst - im Gegensatz zu dir. Du warst immer die unauffällige, graue Maus, hast nie versucht aufzufallen, sondern dich anzupassen. Im Endeffekt war es aber nicht genug, während Megumi mit ihrem Freund zusammen gezogen war und alles tat um ihre Vergangenheit zu vergessen, bist du von zuhause abgehauen um eurem Vater zu entfliehen, welcher nie über den Tod eurer Mutter hinweg gekommen war und begonnen hatte euch zu schlagen.  
 

 

Hättest du dein Handy nicht voller Panik bei der Flucht zurück gelassen, wäre dein Leben vielleicht anders verlaufen, aber so hattest du absolut keine Chance deine Schwester zu finden. Du hattest nicht mal gewusst, in welche Stadt sie geflohen war - geschweige denn dass sie krank geworden war. All das ist ein größerer Schlag in den Magen als erwartet, aber du weißt nicht ob du Hyde überhaupt einen Vorwurf machen kannst…Immerhin hatte er nur im Auftrag deiner Schwester gehandelt und du bist irgendwie glücklich, dass sie trotz allem noch an dich gedacht hat, dass du ihr die ganzen Jahre über nicht egal geworden bist. Nur was sie dazu sagen würde, dass du dich in ihren Ehemann verliebt hast? Exmann? Denn für dich ist es mehr als offensichtlich, dass du ihn liebst. Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht verdient hat, oder verstehen kann, aber du bist dir mehr als sicher. Immerhin hättest du keine drei Jahre mit einem Mann zusammen verbringen können, den du nicht liebst, oder hinnehmen, dass er mit anderen Frauen schläft, aber immer wieder zu dir zurück kommt. „Kaz…Hilfst du mir, die Klamotten von Hyde los zu werden?“ Kurz schaut dein bester Freund irritiert, bevor er lachen muss und schmunzelnd nickt. „Natürlich, Kätzchen. Aber dafür essen wir heute zusammen mit Ju-ken, ja?“ Während du weiter an deinem Kaffee nippst, nickst du zögernd, schafft es schließlich sogar zu lächeln und zwinkerst Kaz etwas zu. „Ich denke das ist ein guter Deal…Ich will dich ja auch nicht ewig um dein Liebesleben bringen.“ Damit hast du deinem besten Freund die Zunge heraus gestreckt und musst dich lachend ducken, als er versucht dir die Haare zu verwuscheln.  
 

 

Das Abendessen mit Ju-ken verläuft gut, ihr redet viel und du bist wahnsinnig froh dass Ju-ken keine unnötigen Fragen stellt, sondern einfach die Situation akzeptiert wie sie ist, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass du seine Beziehung zu Kaz nicht verurteilst - im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern. Erst als eurer Gespräch in Richtung Musik abdriftet, läuft es dir kalt über den Rücken. Sicherlich mag es für die Jungs zu ihrer Arbeit gehören aber dich erinnert es im Moment nur an zwei Männern deren Existenz du am Liebsten verdrängen würdest. Hyde und Gackt. „Weißt du, wenn wir einen Sänger hätten, könnten wir uns eigentlich als Sessionband versuchen.“ Vor Schreck lässt du dein Glas fallen, welches mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden zerspringt, bevor du Ju-ken komplett irritiert anstarrst und versuchst ruhig zu atmen. „Was?“ Der Bassist starrt dich vermutlich nicht weniger erschrocken an, bevor er lachen muss und abwehrend die Hände hebt. „Ganz ruhig. Das war nur ein Vorschlag, du musst nicht darauf eingehen, ich dachte mir nur dass es Spaß machen würde, nachdem du jetzt wieder Schlagzeug spielst.“ Oh. „Ich bin nicht gut genug für eine Band.“, murmelst du leise, während du aufstehst um die Scherben zusammen zu kehren, innerlich darauf hoffend, dass sich Ju-ken mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gibt. Nur leider fällt dir Kaz da auch schon in den Rücken, in dem er kopfschüttelnd mit der Zunge schnalzt und selbst dein bittender Blick bringt ihn nicht dazu, zu schweigen. „Sie ist nur schüchtern weil sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hat. Glaub mir, in ihrer alten Band hatte sie sogar mehr als eine Handvoll Fans.“ Jetzt schaut Ju-ken wirklich überrascht und du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe - ja deine alte Band.  
 

 

Das ist Jahre her und du hast es Kaz nur erzählt, weil du dachtest, du musst dich rechtfertigen dafür, wieso du ein Drumset von Hyde verlangt hattest. „Wie hieß deine Band denn?“ Seufzend hast du schließlich die Scherben in den Müll geworfen, funkelst Kaz böse an und fährst dir durch die Haare. „Smash The Trash.“ Rückblickend ist dir nicht nur der Bandname peinlich, allerdings hättest du nie damit gerechnet, dass Ju-ken dich mit großen Augen anstarrt und schließlich ein leises „Du warst das?“ Von sich gibt. Du spürst wie dir die Röte in die Wangen schießt, unsicher was du jetzt sagen sollst und Kaz bricht in Gelächter aus. „Ich hab mich immer gefragt, was euch passiert ist…“ Du zuckst schwach mit den Schultern, bevor du dich wieder an den Küchentisch setzt und tief durchatmest. „Na ja, ich war damals sechzehn, wir haben die Band aufgezogen weil es mir die perfekte Ausrede gab um so wenig Zeit wie möglich zuhause zu verbringen und wir hatten Spaß zusammen, ich hab die Jungs geliebt wie eine zweite Familie. Einer meiner Klassenkameraden hat mich schließlich bei meinem Vater angeschwärzt und der meinte, er bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht sofort aufhöre.“ Allein bei der Erinnerung erschauderst du, das war mit einer der schlimmsten Tage in deinem Leben. „Aber er war mein Vater, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, also hab ich aufgehört und mich auf die Schule konzentriert.“ Du zwingst dich zu einem Lächeln, während du Ju-ken wieder ansiehst, allein die Erinnerung reicht um dir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. „Ich hab seitdem versucht, mich von Musik fern zu halten und zu vergessen, dass ich je gespielt habe.“ Als Kaz dich in die Arme zieht, vergräbst du das Gesicht an seiner Brust - es ist lange her, dass du überhaupt über einen Teil deiner Vergangenheit gesprochen hattest… „Dieser Junge der dich verpetzt hat…Wieso?“ Jetzt musst du bitter auflachen, während du Ju-ken nur düster ansiehst. „Er war verliebt in mich und ich habe ihn abgewiesen.“  
 

 

 **3 Monate später**  
 

Du atmest tief durch, während du einen Blick in den Spiegel wirfst, es scheint so unwirklich wieder hier zu sein. Es ist fast so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, nur dass du dein Make-up dieses Mal nicht auf den letzten Drücker zusammen schmierst, sondern eine von Hydes Stylistinnen sich darum gekümmert hat. Genau wie um deine Frisur wobei du dich heimlich fragst wie du die Tonnen von Haarspray wieder los werden sollst. Die Klamotten welche du von Hyde bekommen hattest, hast du gespendet, mit Kaz hast du dir Sachen gekauft, die wirklich zu dir passen und das sind nun mal keine schicken Designerkleider. Ausgezogen bist du nur nicht, weil Hyde dich angefleht hatte, zu bleiben - aber zwischen euch läuft nichts mehr, du weißt einfach nicht mehr, wie du mit ihm umgehen sollst nach seinem Geständnis und er hat versprochen, dir deine Freiheit zu lassen um nachzudenken. In der Zwischenzeit versucht er wieder gut zu machen was er dir die ganzen Jahre angetan hat, weswegen er auch sofort zugestimmt hat, dir alles zur Verfügung zu stellen als du ihm von der Band erzählt hast. Zuerst war er traurig, dass du ihn nicht als Sänger haben wolltest, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat er verstanden, dass du nur versuchst deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und akzeptiert, dass er dafür nicht der Richtige ist momentan. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln zupfst du noch einige Haarsträhnen zurecht, während Ayumi sich noch eine Zigarette anzündet und unter deinem tadelnden Blick etwas zusammen zuckt, dann jedoch dir nur die Zunge herausstreckt und weiterraucht, während sie nebenbei versucht ihre grünen Locken etwas zu ordnen, was dich zum Lachen bringt. Ayumi ist eure Sängerin, ihr habt euch um 2 Uhr morgens bei Starbucks kennen gelernt, als du einen kompletten Zusammenbruch hattest und Kaz versucht hatte dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
 

 

Sie hatte euch nicht nur den Kaffee verkauft, sondern es auch geschafft dich zum Lachen zu bringen und seitdem seit ihr gute Freundinnen. Ihr habt sogar überlegt, zusammen zu ziehen, wenn das mit Hyde nicht funktionieren sollte und sie hat es geschafft, dir einen Job in einem Café um die Ecke ihrer Wohnung zu besorgen, dass ihr euch fast täglich seht. Denn deinen Job in der Bar hast du längst gekündigt - du konntest und wolltest es nicht riskieren, noch mal auf Gackt zu treffen. Und so lieb du Kaz auch hast, es hat dir wahnsinnig gefehlt eine Freundin um dich zu haben, es gibt eben Dinge die man nur mit anderen Mädchen besprechen kann. „Also falls du doch wider Erwarten nervös wirst…Stell sie dir einfach alle nackt vor.“ Lachend schüttelst du nur den Kopf, bevor du aufstehst und ihr die halbaufgerauchte Zigarette abnimmst, dass du selbst einen Zug nehmen und tief durchatmen kannst. „Nein, danke. Ich wette die Hälfte davon ist nur gekommen weil es hier Alkohol gibt.“ Sie kichert amüsiert und du lässt die Zigarette schließlich grinsend im Aschenbecher sterben, streckst dich noch mal und wirfst einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten dann.“ Sie nickt nur, steht langsam auf und nachdem ihr euren Umkleideraum verlassen habt, trefft ihr direkt auf die Jungs. „Na, nervös?“ Du verdrehst nur die Augen, während ihr Kaz und Ju-ken in Richtung Bühne folgt. „Warum fragt mich das heute jeder?“ Kaz zuckt nur mit den Schultern, während er sich seine Gitarre reichen lässt - einige von Vamps Staff Leuten haben sich bereit erklärt euch zur Seite zu stehen - und dich dann wieder ansieht. „Vielleicht weil du deine Sticks nicht in der Hand hast?“ Fluchend fällt dir auf, dass er Recht hast und du rennst zurück in euren Umkleideraum, während du nur den Kopf über dich schütteln kannst. Oh man. Wenigstens hat das sonst niemand mitbekommen und schließlich lässt du dich grinsend hinter das Schlagzeug sinken, während Ayumi eure Band ankündigt. „Wir sind Destination Death und wir werden euch in Grund und Boden stampfen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die vorkommenden Bandnamen sind rein zufällig von mir gewählt und sollen keine existenten Bands darstellen; Jede zufällige Übereinstimmung mit realen Bands/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und sollte nicht als solche wahr genommen werden


	3. Rollercoaster

Zwei Wochen ist euer Auftritt mit der Band mittlerweile her und die Social Media Accounts von Kaz und Ju-ken sind explodiert. Offenbar kann keiner so wirklich glauben, wieso jemand so talentiertes mit zwei absoluten Newcomer zusammen spielen sollte, aber eure Fans geben euch Rückendeckung auch wenn es nur wenige sind und obwohl du keine Ahnung hast, wie das mit der Band funktionieren soll in Zukunft hast du dir mittlerweile Bandaccounts auf Instagram und Twitter angelegt - nachdem du dir mit deinem ersten Lohn ein neues Handy gekauft hattest. Sogar Hyde hat dich positiv überrascht, indem er nach eurem Auftritt auf dich gewartet hatte - mit Kuchen. Es war der erste Abend seit Wochen an dem ihr wirklich miteinander reden konntet und du konntest dir auch endlich einiges von der Seele reden, weswegen du jetzt überhaupt hier bist. Es ist Tourstart für VAMPS und du bist extra mit Hyde früh aufgestanden, dass ihr zusammen zum Flughafen fahren könnt. Allerdings bist du jetzt doch etwas unsicher, von Ju-ken und Kaz hast du dich bereits verabschiedet und auch der Rest ist längst an Bord gegangen, nur ihr steht noch unschlüssig vor der Sicherheitskontrolle und du weißt, dass das Flugzeug in spätestens zehn Minuten starten wird, aber es fühlt sich mit einem Mal seltsam an, wieder allein zu sein - komplett allein.  
 

 

Immerhin, sonst hattest du Kaz zum Reden, aber jetzt? Ein letzter, nervöser Blick auf die Uhr folgt und schließlich atmest du noch mal tief durch, drückst Hyde einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wendest dich zum gehen - es ist alles gesagt zwischen euch, du musst dir jetzt nur überlegen, was du die nächsten Wochen allein machen willst. Weit bist du allerdings nicht gekommen, als eine vertraute Stimme dich ruft und du siehst irritiert zurück zu Hyde, welcher plötzlich ein zweites Flugticket in der Hand hält. „Kätzchen…“ Ohne lange zu überlegen bist du ihm auch schon um den Hals gefallen und lachend drückt er dich an sich - es ist ungewohnt, aber schön und während er dich sanft mit in Richtung der Sicherheitskontrollen zieht, versuchst du immer noch zu begreifen, was hier gerade passiert. „Ich wollte dich nicht noch mal so lange allein lassen…Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich die drei Jahre wieder gut machen will.“ Du nickst nur wie betäubt, während du deine Handtasche aufs Band legst - im Endeffekt müsst ihr zwar rennen um den Flug noch zu bekommen, aber ihr seid rechtzeitig im Flugzeug und während ihr abhebt, kuschelst du dich gähnend mehr an Hyde. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht gibt es wirklich noch eine Chance für euch Beide?  
 

 

Vier Stunden später wachst du davon auf, dass dich jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelt und du schreckst hoch, nur um Hyde verwirrt anzublinzeln. Ihr seid nicht mehr im Flugzeug und es dauert etwas, bis dir bewusst wird, dass du dich offenbar in einem Hotelzimmer befindest - was dich nur noch mehr irritiert. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte, ich lass dich noch etwas schlafen, du hast so erschöpft gewirkt. Wenn du zum Soundcheck mitkommen willst, solltest du dich beeilen.“ Du blinzelst, immer noch völlig irritiert, bevor du schließlich nickst - nur nach und nach wird dir bewusst, dass das hier vielleicht ein Fehler war. Immerhin hast du dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abgemeldet, wozu auch, hattest du doch gedacht, die nächsten Tage in Tokyo zu verbringen, allein zwar, aber dafür hättest du mehr Schichten übernehmen können. Ob es zu spät ist, deinen Chef anzurufen und ihm Bescheid zu sagen? Erstmal jedoch verschwindest du gähnend ins Bad, dass du dich etwas frisch machen kannst, dann folgst du Hyde nach unten vors Hotel wo euch Ju-ken nur dreckig angrinst und Kaz nicht anders kann als die Augen zu verdrehen. Du beschließt die Beiden zu ignorieren während ihr euch auf den Weg zur Halle macht und kaum dort angekommen suchst du dir einen Platz im Zuschauerraum, immerhin muss die Band von überall gleich gut zu hören sein und du willst vermeiden, mit Kaz oder Hyde ein Gespräch zu führen auch wenn dir mittlerweile nur zu sehr bewusst ist, wieso Ju-ken dachte, dass ihr nicht jugendfreie Dinge auf dem Hotelzimmer getrieben habt, offenbar hatte Hyde dich aus dem Flugzeug getragen und ins Hotel gebracht und ohne Klamotten zum Wechseln, hattest du nicht mal eine Chance dich umzuziehen.  
 

 

Das solltest du vielleicht auch noch ansprechen, immerhin hast du nicht vor, die ganze Tour in deinen jetzigen Klamotten zu verbringen. Der Staff kennt dich mittlerweile, also denkst du dir nichts dabei als du Schritte hörst, vermutlich nur einer der Bühnentechniker, der dir hier oben Gesellschaft leisten wird, während die Band unten spielt und du seufzt leise auf - irgendwann auf so einer großen Bühne stehen zu können, wäre durchaus ein Traum. Ein Schlag auf deinen Hintern reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken und du verdrehst die Augen, während du dich umdrehst um besagter Person mitzuteilen, dass du vergeben bist und nicht hier um befummelt zu werden, allerdings erstarrst du als du den Sänger erkennst, welcher dich nur unschuldig angrinst. „Hey Honey.“ Allein die Tatsache, dass Gackt hier ist, reicht um dich zum schreien zu bringen, laut genug dass der Soundcheck unterbrochen wird, aber darauf kannst du gar nicht achten, während du dich mit dem Rücken panisch enger an die Brüstung drückst und hektisch überlegst, ob du den Sturz aus zwei, drei Metern problemlos überstehen könntest.  
 

 

Bevor es soweit allerdings kommen kann, hörst du eine laute, deutlich verärgerte Stimme - ist das Kaz? Du kannst gerade nicht klar denken, aber wenigstens reicht es um Gackt davon abzuhalten, dich erneut zu befummeln. Dein Herzschlag rauscht in deinen Ohren, während du dich nach einem Fluchtweg umsiehst - um zur Treppe zu gelangen welche nach unten führt, müsstest du an Gackt vorbei und du hast keine Zweifel, dass er dich daran hindern wird. Anders kommt man hier allerdings nicht runter und du spürst bereits, wie deine Knie drohen nachzugeben, bevor es jedoch soweit kommt, wirst du an jemanden gezogen und automatisch kneifst du die Augen zu, nur um sie im nächsten Moment überrascht wieder aufzureißen, als dir bewusst wird, dass es Hyde ist, der dich an sich gezogen hat und nicht Gackt. Obwohl du genau hörst, was gesprochen wird, bist du unfähig der Konversation zu folgen, weil es sich anhört, als würden sie eine komplett andere Sprache sprechen und du vergräbst das Gesicht an Hydes Brust, wenngleich du sofort die Arme um seinen Hals legst, als er dich hoch hebt und du siehst nur noch den bösen Blick den Gackt euch nachwirft, als Hyde dich nach unten zur Bühne trägt. Kaum dass Kaz auf euch zukommt, wird dir ebenfalls bewusst, dass du Schuld bist, dass die Band im Zeitplan hinterher hängt und während Hyde dir beruhigend über den Rücken streichelt, beginnst du dich wieder und wieder zu entschuldigen, was erst stoppt als du geküsst wirst und so perplex wie du bist, erwiderst du den Kuss auch, wobei du dich nur noch mehr an Hyde klammerst.  
 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, Hyde hat es geschafft, dich zu beruhigen und dir zu versichern, dass er Gackt nahe gelegt hat zu gehen bevor er die Polizei rufen würde und von Kaz hast du eine Dose Cola und eine Tafel Schokolade bekommen, weswegen du jetzt ruhig vor der Bühne sitzt und alles beobachtest. Hyde wirft dir ab und an ein Lächeln zu, welches du schwach erwiderst und was dein Herz leicht hüpfen lässt. Zwar hast du immer noch keine Ahnung, wieso Gackt überhaupt beim Soundcheck war, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Hyde dieses Mal da war um dich zu beschützen hat dich nachdenklich gestimmt. Immerhin er scheint sein Versprechen wirklich wahr machen zu wollen und als ihr nach dem Soundcheck den Weg zu einem kleinen Restaurant einschlagt um wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit essen zu können vor dem Konzert, warst du es, die nach seiner Hand gegriffen hat. Du hast ihn sogar für dich bestellen und für einige Minuten den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lassen, während ihr auf eure Getränke gewartet hattet - vielleicht könnt ihr wirklich von vorne anfangen. Zumindest fühlt es sich für dich so an und als ihr schließlich zurück geht, nimmst du erneut Hydes Hand und sei es nur um dich sicher zu fühlen, falls Gackt auf euch wartet. Aber es entlockt ihm zumindest ein Lächeln und für den Moment bist du sogar gewillt daran zu glauben, das alles wieder gut werden kann.  
 

 

Zurück in der Halle hat Hyde dich in die Obhut einiger weiblicher Staffmember gegeben, mit denen du dich unterhältst, während die Band sich umzieht und geschminkt wird und bevor sie auf die Bühne sind, hat Hyde dem restlichen Staff ebenfalls noch mal klar gemacht, dass sie Gackt unter keinen Umständen zu dir lassen dürfen. Das erklärt zwar immer noch nicht die Frage, was er überhaupt hier tut, aber es beruhigt dich etwas und schließlich sitzt du mit den Roadies zusammen und verfolgst das Konzert gespannt über einen kleinen Bildschirm im Raum. Obwohl die Meisten dich ignorieren kommst du doch mit einigen ins Gespräch, so vergeht die Zeit, du bekommst kaum mit, was noch alles passiert, das Encore fliegt ebenso an dir vorbei und bevor du es richtig begreifen kannst, zieht Hyde dich erneut in seine Arme und lachend schlingst du die Arme um ihn und küsst ihn sanft. Du hast nicht mal darüber nachgedacht und als er den Kuss erwidert kannst du auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn dass du das möchtest. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis ein leises Räuspern euch zusammen zucken lässt - Arimatsu und Jin beobachten euch, deutlich amüsiert und du spürst richtig wie du rot wirst und am Liebsten im Boden versinken würdest. „Wenn ihr noch einen Moment für euch braucht…“  
 

 

Hyde schnalzt nur mit der Zunge, legt einen Arm um dich und führt dich schmunzelnd aus der Halle, wo Kaz und Ju-ken bereits auf euch warten, sehr irritiert darüber, wieso du so verlegen wirkst, Hyde grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Jin und Arimatsu schauen, als hätten sie den Hauptpreis in der Lotterie gewonnen. Der Rückweg ins Hotel verläuft schweigend, Kaz wirft dir immer wieder fragende und besorgte Blicke zu, aber du winkst nur ab, wenngleich du tief durchatmest, als du mit Hyde zusammen endlich euer Hotelzimmer betrittst. Eigentlich willst du direkt unter die Dusche flüchten, aber nachdem er dir gesagt hat, dass die Band sich noch auf Drinks treffen wollte und du genug davon hast, allein in einem Raum zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass er nach hause kommt, entscheidest du dich, mit ihm zusammen zu duschen, immerhin kennst du ihn nackt und er dich. Trotzdem kommt es dir vor, als wäre es Jahre her, dass du sein Tattoo gesehen hast und vorsichtig lässt du die Finger über die Flügel auf seinem Rücken gleiten, spürst deutlich wie sehr er unter deinen Berührungen erschaudert und schließlich hauchst du ihm, einer Intuition folgend, einen Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter, was ihn richtig zum zusammen zucken bringt. „Ich liebe dich.“, murmelst du leise, während du das Gesicht an seinen Schultern vergräbst und die Arme locker um seinen Bauch legst - es ist so viel passiert, er hat dir so weh getan, aber deine Gefühle kannst du nicht unterdrücken.  
 

 

Ihr steht Minuten unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche, bis er sich vorsichtig umdreht um dich enger an sich zu ziehen und zärtlich zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kätzchen.“ Eine halbe Stunde später zupfst du dir grinsend eines von Hydes Shirts aus seiner Reisetasche, gefolgt von einer schwarzen Jeans die du dir schon öfter von ihm geliehen hast und deswegen weißt, dass sie passt. „Also…Wenn ich den Rest der Tour mit euch machen soll, brauch ich definitiv Unterwäsche.“, murmelst du vor dich hin, während du dich anziehst, Hyde betrachtet dich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich wäre eher für Röcke und keine Unterwäsche.“ Kichernd streckst du ihm die Zunge heraus, während du dir langsam die Schuhe anziehst. „Perversling.“ Er lacht nur und du versuchst deine Haare in eine akzeptable Frisur zu bringen, während er sich anzieht. „Kommt Gackt eigentlich mit?“ Auch wenn du Angst vor der Antwort hast, du hattest einfach fragen müssen, bevor du dir den Aufwand umsonst machst - denn nichts in der Welt wird dich dazu bringen, irgendwo trinken zu gehen, wenn dieser Mann in der Nähe ist. Hyde stoppt mitten in der Bewegung, schüttelt jedoch den Kopf und geht dann zu dir um dir sanft über die Wange zu streicheln. „Er wird dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen, versprochen.“ Und du nickst nur, immerhin vertraust du ihm - trotz allem was passiert ist. So widersprüchlich es auch sein mag, aber er hat schließlich nie etwas getan um dir körperlich zu schaden - und er ist trotz allem der Mann der dich von der Straße geholt hat, der dich nicht aufgegeben hat, auch wenn es nur wegen deiner Schwester war. Er war in einem der schlimmsten Momente deines Lebens da und es gab sehr viele gute Momente zwischen euch in den letzten drei Jahren.  
 

 

Davon ab, dass er mit anderen Frauen geschlafen hat, aber langsam beginnst du zu verstehen, dass das seinem Selbstschutz diente, wie noch so einige andere Dinge die er getan hat. Es war der Versuch, dir fern zu bleiben, dich nicht an sich heran zu lassen um zu vermeiden, dass du dir Hoffnungen machst oder dich in ihn verliebst, was nicht funktioniert hat. Als ihr das Hotelzimmer verlasst, hat er einen Arm um deine Schultern gelegt und du kuschelst dich in seinen Hoodie, welchen er dir umgelegt hat - immerhin ist es kein formelles Treffen, nur etwas trinken mit der Band und ein paar Fans. Die restliche Band wartet bereit vor dem Hotel auf euch und du klaust Kaz die Zigarette, welche er sich offenbar erst zwischen die Lippen geschoben hat, woraufhin er dich fast schon erschrocken ansieht und du musst lachen, während du ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht bläst. „Darf ich nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?“ Kaz sieht von dir zu Hyde, dann wieder zurück - Hyde grinst nur und ihr brecht alle drei in Gelächter aus was zu verwirrten Blicken von Ju-ken, Jin und Arimatsu führt.  
 

 

Die Bar welche ihr betreten habt ist klein und gemütlich, nichts davon erinnert dich an deine alte Arbeit und trotzdem kannst du nicht anders, als dich neugierig umzusehen. Die Beleuchtung ist etwas gedämmter, die Wände haben ein komplett anderes Muster und die Cocktailkarte ist um einiges größer. Zwar bekommst du ein paar neugierige Blicke von den weiblichen Fans welche mit euch die Bar betreten haben, aber nach der obligatorischen Vorstellungsrunde wirst du zu deiner Erleichterung kaum noch beachtet und entspannst dich zunehmend. Du hattest es dir schlimmer vor gestellt. Als sich eins der Mädchen, Hana, jedoch dir zuwendet, verschluckst du dich an deinem Cocktail und schnappst erstmal nach Luft, während dir Hyde amüsiert auf den Rücken klopft. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…Aber wie habt ihr euch denn jetzt kennen gelernt?“ Ugh. Ist das ihr Ernst? Vermutlich schaust du recht gequält, denn Hyde legt lachend einen Arm um deine Schultern und du vergräbst das Gesicht an ihm, kannst du nicht einfach auf der Stelle von einem Loch im Boden verschluckt werden? „Tut mir leid, aber es ist ihr immer noch recht peinlich…Vielleicht sollte ich es erzählen, mhm?“ Du nickst nur schnell, immerhin du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was du sagen solltest - die Wahrheit kann er ja kaum erzählen wollen, oder? Hoffentlich nicht…Während du versuchst dich wieder zu beruhigen, dass du Hana auch ansehen kannst, atmest du ein paar Mal tief durch und dir wird nur erneut bewusst, wie sehr du ihn vermisst hast.  
 

 

Egal was es ist, du hast dich selten in den Armen eines Mannes so geborgen gefühlt wie in denen von Hyde. „Um genau zu sein haben wir uns bei ihr auf der Arbeit kennen gelernt…Um 2 Uhr morgens.“ Er lacht und du nimmst lieber noch einen Schluck von deinem Getränk - na das kann ja nur gut werden. „Unsere neue Single war gerade raus gekommen und ich hab sie erwischt wie sie lautlos mitgesungen hat.“ Jetzt kannst du sogar spüren wie rot deine Wangen werden - auch wenn seine Geschichte nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, er hat dich bereits erwischt, wie du mehrere Lieder von ihnen gesungen hast. Hana hingegen scheint begeistert und während Hyde fort fährt zu erklären, wie er dich hinter der Kasse eines Konbini in der Nähe seiner Wohnung angesprochen hat, schweift dein Blick zu Kaz - er schenkt dir nur kurz ein Lächeln und du nickst , während du versuchst dich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, was Hyde erzählt. „Im Endeffekt haben ihre Kollegen sie damit aufgezogen, dass sie nicht mal den Sänger ihres Lieblingsliedes erkennt, wenn er vor ihr steht und ich hatte ihr ein Ticket für eines unserer Konzerte besorgt.“ Damit zwinkert Hyde dir zu und du murmelst etwas, dass man entfernt als „Idiot“ verstehen könnte, während Hana lachen muss. „Das ist die niedlichste Geschichte die ich je gehört habe!“  
 

 

Ihr stoßt zusammen an und du verlierst den Überblick wie viel Alkohol ausgeschenkt wird, Fakt ist, dass ihr alle gut mit trinkt, ihr macht Fotos zusammen und du kannst dich endlich mal in Ruhe mit Jin und Arimatsu unterhalten. Immerhin hast du mit ihnen am Wenigsten zu tun gehabt die ganzen letzten Jahre…Aber ihr versteht euch super, irgendwann entschuldigst du dich jedoch um aufs Klo zu gehen und dort triffst du direkt wieder auf Hana. Sie überredet dich auch mit nach draußen zu kommen und eine zu rauchen, du denkst dir nichts dabei und stolperst ihr lachend nach. Die frische Luft scheint dir wie eine Faust in den Magen zu schlagen und lässt dich erstmal auf keuchen, während du dich an die Wand neben der Bar lehnst, offenbar war das doch etwas zu viel Alkohol, aber du bist es auch eher gewohnt, diesen auszuschenken, als selbst zu trinken. „Weißt du…“ Hana bietet dir eine Zigarette an und du nimmst dir dankend eine aus der Packung und schiebst sie dir zwischen die Lippen um sie mit dem Feuerzeug aus der linken Tasche des Hoodies anzuzünden - ein Vorteil, Klamotten von Hyde zu tragen ist dass er in fast jeder Jacke die er nutzt ein Feuerzeug aufbewahrt. „Vielleicht hättest du nach meinem Freund fragen sollen, ich hab dir immerhin ein Kompliment für deine Beziehung gemacht.“  
 

 

Du verschluckst dich fast am Zigarettenrauch, blinzelst irritiert und siehst sie einfach nur noch mit großen Augen an, während du versuchst herauszufinden, was sie dir sagen will. „Na ja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein…Hättest du eher nach meinem Lieblingssänger fragen sollen. Es ist nicht Hyde.“ Sie lacht erneut und du starrst sie weiter an, während du langsam rauchst und Gänsehaut bekommst. Irgendwie hast du kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache - wieso sind die anderen Mädchen eigentlich nicht mit hier? Oder die Jungs? Und WIESO seid ihr überhaupt zum rauchen nach draußen gegangen, wenn sich Hyde doch vorhin am Tisch bereits eine Zigarette angezündet gehabt hatte? Aus der Ferne scheint das Quietschen von Reifen an deine Ohren zu dringen, aber du ignorierst es, der Eingang zur Bar ist nur drei Schritte hinter dir, theoretisch könntest du dich jederzeit umdrehen und flüchten, aber deine Beine scheinen dir nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Nichts scheint dir wirklich mehr gehorchen zu wollen, deine Sicht verschwimmt langsam und du schwankst, fällst allerdings direkt Hana in die Arme, welche dich aufrecht hält und dir den Rücken tätschelt. „Du bist ein naives, kleines Mädchen, Sayuri.“ Kurz noch kannst du dich darüber wundern, woher sie deinen Tarnnamen kennt - den welchen du verwendest um dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen und nicht als Megumis Schwester enttarnt zu werden, dann wird dir endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

 

  |   |    
---|---|---


	4. Whirlwind

Als du wieder zu dir kommst, hast du keine Ahnung wo du dich befindest - statt auf der kalten, harten Straße liegst du in einem weichen Bett - aber ganz offensichtlich nicht im Hotelzimmer mit Hyde. Er hätte die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster nicht zugezogen und während du dich vorsichtig aufsetzt, schießt dir ein stechender Schmerz durch den Kopf begleitet von einer Welle der Übelkeit was dich die Hand vor den Mund pressen lässt. Nur langsam kommt deine Erinnerung zurück und mit ihr die Panik. Was hat Hana mit dir getan? Wo bist du und was ist mit Hyde? Der erste Versuch aufzustehen endet darin, dass du eher aus dem Bett fällst und auf dem Boden liegen bleibst, am ganzen Körper zitternd, während du versuchst deine Umgebung so gut es geht wahrzunehmen, was schwer ist, nachdem der Raum fast komplett abgedunkelt ist. Du kannst durch die dicken Vorhänge nicht mal erkennen ob es Nacht oder Tag ist…Wenigstens scheinst du allein zu sein, immerhin hat sich niemand bemerkbar gemacht bisher. Sicherheitshalber beschließt du nicht aufzustehen sondern in Richtung Tür zu krabbeln - wenn sie verschlossen ist, kannst du dich immer noch nach einem anderen Ausweg umsehen und so ist das Risiko durchaus geringer, umzufallen oder in irgendwelche Möbel zu rennen. Verletzen willst du dich schließlich auch nicht. Wer weiß ob dir hier jemand helfen könnte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kommst du endlich an der Tür an und atmest tief durch - zumindest die Wellen der Übelkeit sind langsam zurück gegangen, dass du dich auch traust, aufzustehen, wobei du dich eher versuchst an der Wand nach oben zu ziehen. Weitere wertvolle Sekunden vergehen, als du zitternd eine Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckst - und sie nach unten drückst. Zu deinem Erstaunen öffnet sich die Tür und du stolperst in einen schwach beleuchteten Flur - die vielen Türen links und rechts bestätigen jedoch deine Vermutung - es ist ein Hotel.  
 

 

Nur nicht das Hotel in dem die Band abgestiegen ist. Erst jetzt wagst du einen Blick an dir hinab - nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du wirklich Klamotten trägst und nickt nackt durch die Gegend läufst. Zu deiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung hast du nach wie vor alle Klamotten an, welche du zu dem Treffen mit der Band getragen hast. Sogar Hydes Hoodie trägst du noch am Körper - aber sein Feuerzeug fehlt. Jetzt musst du nur noch hier raus kommen und langsam siehst du dich um, ganz offenbar hast du die Wahl zwischen Aufzug oder Treppe - theoretisch solltest du dich wohl für den Aufzug entscheiden, so schwach wie du dich immer noch auf den Beinen fühlst aber eine innere Stimme rät dir, die Treppe zu nehmen und nachdem du hier nirgendwo ein Telefon sehen kannst um Hyde anzurufen, beschließt du, deiner inneren Stimme zu folgen und dich die Treppen nach unten zu quälen. Drei Stockwerke schaffst du problemlos, danach musst du verschnaufen und fragst dich gleichzeitig was der Sinn dahinter ist, dich komplett angezogen in ein fremdes Hotelzimmer zu bringen und dich dann nicht mal zu bewachen. Nicht dass du dich beschweren willst, je schneller du in die Nähe eines Telefons kommst und dadurch in der Lage bist, Hyde anzurufen, desto besser. Wobei du im Moment auch schon glücklich wärst, Ju-ken anzurufen oder Jin, aber du kennst leider nur die Handynummern von Kaz und Hyde auswendig.  
 

 

Es dauert noch einige Minuten bis du es nach unten in den Eingangsbereich schaffst und dich gleichzeitig fragst wieso du dich so schwach auf den Beinen fühlst. In dem kahlen, viel zu hellen Treppenhaus kam dir bisher keine Menschenseele entgegen, dass es dich auch nicht verwundert, dass der Eingangsbereich komplett verwaist wirkt. Durch die großen, gläsernen Eingangstüren kannst du erkennen dass es immer noch dunkel draußen ist - zumindest hoffst du, dass es immer noch ist. Denn sollte es schon wieder sein…Wie sollst du deine lange Abwesenheit nur erklären? Allerdings hast du die Tür fast erreicht, als eine Stimme dich zusammen zucken lässt. „Miss? Wo wollen Sie hin? Geht es Ihnen gut?“ Du beschließt zu ignorieren, wer auch immer es ist, der versucht dich von der Freiheit fern zu halten, zuckst jedoch nur erneut zusammen, als sich ein Arm um deine Hüfte legt und als du die dazugehörige Stimme hörst, steigt nur erneut Übelkeit in dir auf. „Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände aber meine Frau hatte sich hingelegt mit einer heftigen Migräne, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie verwirrt ist wenn sie aufwacht und nicht mehr weiß, wo sie ist, dabei habe ich ihr nur ihre Medikamente besorgt.“ Der Hotelangestellte scheint mit dieser Antwort zu frieden zu sein, dir jedoch dreht es so sehr den Magen um, dass du dir eine Hand auf den Mund pressen musst und mehr gegen den Mann stolperst, den du bereits mehr als alles andere verachtest. „Du musst dich ausruhen, Liebling, ich hab dir deine Tabletten besorgt. Verzeihen Sie die Umstände, ich kümmere mich um sie.“ Damit verlierst du bereits den Boden unter den Füßen und schluchzend siehst du zu Gackt auf, welcher dir nur ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkt, dann zu dem Hotelangestellten, welcher zwar deinen gequälten Blick und die Tränen in deinen Augen bemerkt, aber keine Anstalten macht einzugreifen - natürlich nicht, Gackts Ausrede ist perfekt und schluchzend lässt du den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken, zu schwach um dich länger zu wehren, während er dich mit einem zufriedenen Summen in Richtung Aufzug trägt. Dabei warst du doch so nahe an der Freiheit…So verdammt nahe…  
 

 

Er trägt dich bis zurück ins Zimmer aus dem du eben erst entkommen bist und legt dich sanft auf dem Bett ab, woraufhin du sofort ans Bettende krabbelst und die Beine anziehst. „Warum…Warum tust du das?!“ Gackt lacht nur, während er die Tür absperrt und dich schließlich kühl mustert. „Weil er es verdient zu leiden. Er hat mir schon deine Schwester ausgespannt, also ist es nur gerecht wenn ich das Gleiche mit seiner Freundin mache. Wobei ich vielleicht hätte warten sollen, bis er dir einen Antrag macht…“ Du starrst ihn einfach nur noch mit großen Augen an - völlig ungläubig ob du ihn richtig gehört und verstanden hast - deine Schwester soll mit diesem … Idioten zusammen gewesen sein? „Ihr scheint euch wirklich nicht nahe gestanden zu haben wenn sie dir das nicht erzählt hat.“ Du lachst nur trocken auf und verschränkst die Arme vor der Brust - wenn er vor hat, dir nur weh zu tun, solange er dich hier gefangen hält - das gleiche Spiel kannst du auch. Nur vielleicht nicht körperlich. „Ich denke eher dass es ihr viel zu unwichtig erschien mir von jedem einzelnen ihrer Spielzeuge zu erzählen.“, gibst du nur kühl zurück, darauf achtend das Wort Spielzeug so verachtend wie nur möglich auszusprechen und Gackts Gesichtsausdruck nach hast du direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht klug ist einen Mann zu provozieren, der schon bewiesen hat, dass er erstaunlich wenig Skrupel hat - aber wenn er glaubt, dass er dich mit Megumi verletzen kann, wird er sich eher noch die Zähne ausbeißen. Natürlich hast du deine Schwester geliebt, aber sie wird Gründe gehabt haben für ihr Handeln und vielleicht kann dir Hyde irgendwann alles erklären - wenn du hier wieder weg kommst.  
 

 

Drei Tage jedoch vergehen, ohne dass du ein Lebenszeichen von Hyde erhältst, oder auch nur einen Hinweis darauf, dass er nach dir suchen lässt und die du zwangsläufig mit Gackt verbracht hast - für das Hotelpersonal bist du immer noch seine Frau und auch wenn du versucht bist, die nächste Person anzuschreien, welche dich mit Gackts Nachnamen anspricht, weißt du genau so gut, dass es nichts bringen wird. Keiner hier würde dir glauben, du warst an Hydes Seite immer recht unsichtbar für die Öffentlichkeit - gewollt - jetzt könntest du dir dafür gehörig in den Hintern beißen. Genau wie dafür, dir nicht früher eine Band gesucht zu haben, wenn ihr berühmt wärt, hätte man dich erkennen und retten können. So obliegt es dir, dich irgendwie zu befreien und bis jetzt hatte sich einfach keine Gelegenheit ergeben. Wann immer du die Augen schließt oder öffnest, Gackt ist überall. Wenn du duschen gehst oder allgemein das Bad benutzt, wartet er vor der Tür und hat dir verboten, sie abzuschließen und mittlerweile hast du resigniert. Niemand schöpft Verdacht, wenn sich ein Ehepaar auf ein Hotelzimmer zurück zieht, vor allem nicht wenn der Ehemann so viel bezahlt und erst recht nicht wenn es sich dabei um Gackt handelt. Wenigstens hat eure Konversation sich auf das Notwendigste beschränkt seit eurem Schlagabtausch und du hast viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Du müsstest nur irgendwie an ein Telefon oder ein Handy kommen um Hyde zu schreiben, dann wäre alles gut… Im Moment liegst du gelangweilt auf dem Bett - welches du dir zu deiner großen Erleichterung noch nicht mit Gackt teilen musstest - und starrst an die Wand, während du dir deine Chancen ausmalst, Gackt zu überwältigen. Mittlerweile fühlst du dich wieder besser und kräftiger - offenbar waren Schwindel und Übelkeit nur Nachwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels aus der Zigarette.  
 

 

Aber sehr vermutlich wärst du immer noch kein Gegner für Gackt - hättest du wieder begonnen zu trainieren und nie aufgehört, Schlagzeug zu spielen, dann vielleicht. Allerdings bist du wirklich kurz davor zu überlegen, es nicht einfach zu versuchen, nachdem du bisher keine Anstalten mehr gemacht hast, wegzulaufen oder dich zu wehren, würde es ihn komplett überraschen. So in Gedanken versunken schreist du erschrocken auf, als dich etwas am Bein berührt und du starrst Gackt einfach nur panisch an, welcher langsam eine Augenbraue hebt - du hast nicht mal gehört, dass er wieder ins Zimmer gekommen ist, du hattest aber auch nicht gefragt gehabt, wo er hin wollte. „Mach dich fertig, honey, wir gehen aus.“ Du schüttelst nur den Kopf, zeigst ihm den Mittelfinger und legst dich wieder bequem hin - das letzte Mal, dass er sagte, ihr verlasst das Zimmer zusammen, war um im Einkaufszentrum des Hotels neue Kleidung für dich zu kaufen - und natürlich war er da der perfekte Gentleman. Nur du hast dich zurück halten müssen, ihm nicht vor die Füße zu kotzen bei der Auswahl der Klamotten. Im nächsten Moment spürst du wie du auf die Füße gezogen wirst und taumelst direkt in Gackts Arme, welcher dich nur dreckig angrinst und kurz überlegst du, ob es das wert wäre, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber nachdem er dich bisher wenigstens nicht sexuell belästigt hat und du ihm leider alles zutraust - vor allem nachdem sich er immer noch jedes Mal darüber aufregt dass du die einzige Frau bist, die es wagt ihn abzuweisen - willst du ihm keine Ideen geben oder eine Gelegenheit dir erneut zu beweisen, wie sehr er dich in der Hand hat und du siehst ihn einfach nur stumm an. „Ich sagte, wir gehen.“  
 

 

Damit schubst er dich in Richtung Bad und du stolperst erneut, ihn innerlich verfluchend. Natürlich ist dein Kreislauf nicht auf der Höhe, nachdem du eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nur auf dem Bett gelegen bist und die Wand angestarrt hast. Mit einem mehr als deutlich angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nimmst du dir frische Klamotten vom Stuhl aus der Zimmerecke und verschwindest damit ins Bad - jedoch nicht ohne die Tür zu zu knallen. Frisch geduscht und umgezogen fühlst du dich nur erneut wie ein Modepüppchen - genau das was du nie sein wolltest und mit einem gequälten Lachen betrachtest du dich im Spiegel - es ist ein Wunder dass Gackt dich noch nicht zwingt, dich wie Megumi zu stylen, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Allein der Gedanke lässt dich erschaudern - damit wäre dann wohl eine neue Stufe deines persönlichen Horrors erreicht, allerdings verlässt du das Bad dann lieber bevor Gackt dich holen kommt und ziehst dir wortlos deine neu gekauften Schuhe an, das arrogante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ignorierend während er dich beobachtet. Natürlich sind es Schuhe mit Absatz und du weißt jetzt schon, dass dir die Füße grauenvoll weh tun werden später, aber es ist besser als barfuß zu laufen - das hatte dir Gackt schließlich auch schon angedroht gehabt…Und du willst wirklich nicht herausfinden, wie viele seiner Drohungen er wahr machen würde, wenn du ihm Anlass dazu geben würdest…Die Fahrt im Aufzug nach unten verläuft schweigend, du starrst sehr interessiert den Fußboden an und Gackt scheint glücklich, mal wieder zu bekommen was er will. Aber was für eine Wahl hast du schon? Zwischen Nachgeben und Schläge in Kauf nehmen, ist es doch einfacher nachzugeben - was früher nur nie möglich war. Dein Vater hatte dich so oder so geschlagen wenn er nur genug getrunken gehabt hatte.  
 

 

Die Erinnerung verschafft dir Gänsehaut und als Gackt deine Hand nehmen will, ziehst du sie automatisch weg und schüttelst nur den Kopf - er soll sich damit zufrieden geben, dass du mitspielst und keine Szene machst, was er schließlich auch seufzend akzeptiert und du musst innerlich lächeln - auch ein kleiner Sieg ist immerhin ein Sieg. Nachdem ihr das Hotel verlassen habt, bleibst du automatisch stehen - es fesselt dich nichts an Gackt. Theoretisch könntest du wegrennen, nur wohin? Du kennst die Stadt nicht, wird dir bewusst, während du dich langsam umsiehst, du kannst keinen Polizisten auf der Straße erkennen, niemand der auch nur irgendwie so aussieht als ob er dir helfen würde - und selbst wenn du rennen solltest, Gackt würde dich locker einholen, egal wem du erzählst, dass du entführt worden bist, niemand würde dir glauben, immerhin kannst du nichts beweisen. Du trägst keinen Schmuck mit Widmung, du hast dein Handy nicht dabei, auf dem du zumindest ein paar Bilder mit Hyde und Kaz zusammen hast und dir fehlen jegliche Ausweisdokumente. Und Gackt ist das sehr wohl bewusst, so wie er dich mustert und du würdest ihm am Liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen. „Keine Sorge honey, ich kümmere mich darum dass du Spaß hast.“ Damit hat er auch schon einen Arm um deine Schultern gelegt und dir zu gezwinkert und du verdrehst nur stumm die Augen - in dem Punkt gehen eure Meinung deutlich auseinander.  
 

 

Im Endeffekt besteht besagter Spaß aus Shoppen - natürlich nur Klamotten die Gackt dir aussucht, Crepes essen und gegen Mittag aus einem Restaurantbesuch bei dem es ein Wunder ist, dass du dein eigenes Essen bestellen durftest. Gegen Abend bist du restlos erschöpft, weigerst dich allerdings ins Hotel zurück zu kehren - je länger du auf der Straße verbringst, desto größer ist die Chance, dass du vielleicht doch noch jemanden von Hydes Band triffst. Oder einen von den Roadies. Allerdings steuerst du schließlich zielstrebig ein Café an - du brauchst eine Pause, Gackt würde eh nicht auf dich hören und mittlerweile ist dir alles egal. Auch dass die Bedienung offenbar deine Begleitung erkannt hat, nachdem sie eure Bestellung aufgenommen hat. Eigentlich umso besser für dich, so ist Gackt zumindest etwas abgelenkt und nachdem du einen Schluck von deinem Getränk genommen hast, überlässt du den Sänger komplett eurer Kellnerin und verschwindest auf die Toilette wo du Mühe hast, nicht einfach auf den Boden zu sinken. Du weißt nicht mal wieso jetzt alles auf dich herein zu stürzen droht, aber das tut es, so heftig, dass die Tränen beginnen dir über die Wangen zu laufen, während du dich am Waschbecken festklammerst um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl bekämpfen zu können. Deine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um Hyde, wie sehr du ihn vermisst und wie du aus dieser Lage entkommen sollst - die Fenster hier unten sind zu hoch angebracht, als dass du sie erreichen könntest, du kannst nicht einfach zur Tür hinaus spazieren ohne dass Gackt es mitbekommt und du hast nicht mal Geld bei dir um ein Taxi anzuhalten und dich in Sicherheit bringen zu lassen.  
 

 

Dazu kommt noch, dass Hyde vermutlich längst weitergefahren ist, die Tour muss weiter gehen, ob mit oder ohne dich. Deinen Job hast du sicherlich sowieso längst verloren und davon ab, bist du nicht mehr in Tokyo. Vielleicht solltest du einfach über eine Hochzeit mit Gackt nachdenken - davon würde zumindest die Presse etwas erfahren…Aber allein der Gedanke, dass das deine einzige, verbliebene Möglichkeit sein soll, Hyde zu erreichen lässt die Tränen nur noch schneller fließen und als du angesprochen wirst, kostest es dich jegliche Selbstbeherrschung nicht aufzuschreien. „Entschuldige…Aber ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ Das Mädchen vor dir sieht dich ernsthaft besorgt an und du gehst im Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durch - du könntest lügen, immerhin redet man mit Fremden nicht über seine Gefühle. Oder du sagst ihr die Wahrheit und hoffst, dass sie dir irgendwie helfen kann…Im Endeffekt entscheidest du dich für die halbe Wahrheit und beginnst ihr von deinem Freund zu erzählen, der dich misshandelt, aber natürlich nur so dass es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sichtbar ist und dass er mit dir hier ist. Dass du keine Chance hast zu fliehen und keine Beweise gegenüber der Polizei, aber dass dir dein Bruder helfen könnte, wenn du nur die Möglichkeit hättest, ihn zu benachrichtigen.  
 

 

Zuerst scheint sie skeptisch, als du allerdings während deiner Erzählung einfach nicht aufhören kannst zu weinen, scheint sie Mitleid zu bekommen und bietet dir an, ihr Handy zu benutzen um deinem Bruder eine Email zu schreiben. Im ersten Moment starrst du sie einfach nur ungläubig an und im Endeffekt muss sie für dich schreiben, weil du einfach viel zu sehr zitterst um ihr Handy fest halten zu können. Ein Glück weißt du, dass Hyde seine Privatmails checkt, sobald er eine neue Nachricht sieht, im Gegensatz zu den Fanmails und auch wenn du dich schlecht fühlst, einer Fremden so sehr zu vertrauen, weißt du genau, dass du keine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen wirst und nachdem sie dir die Mail sogar zeigt, bevor sie sie abschickt, fühlst du zum ersten Mal wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung. Auch wenn du sicher bist, dass Hyde nicht persönlich zu dem Hotel kommen wird, in dem Gackt dich gefangen hält, solange er die Polizei benachrichtig oder IRGENDWEN der dir helfen kann, ist dir das relativ egal und als du aus Dankbarkeit nur erneut anfängst zu weinen, wirst du in eine vorsichtige, kurze Umarmung gezogen, die du zitternd erwiderst. „Wir müssen doch zusammen halten.“ Das gequälte Lächeln dass sie dir zeigt, lässt dich schlucken, bevor du nickst und dir langsam die Tränen weg zu streichen versuchst - hoffentlich funktioniert es. Und hoffentlich hat Gackt keine Ahnung, was du hier tust, denn noch eine Falle von ihm würdest du nicht mehr bei gesundem Verstand überstehen. „Ich bin Kasumi - wenn du willst, kann ich mich mit zu euch setzen und so tun als wären wir alte Freundinnen aus der Schule.“ Allein bei diesen Worten hättest du sie erneut umarmen können, allerdings nickst du nur stumm, während du versuchst tief durchzuatmen und dir die letzten Tränenspuren von den Wangen wäschst.  
 

 

Hyde ist der einzige Mensch der deinen wahren Namen kennt nach deiner Schwester, weswegen du etwas zögerst, diesen Kasumi zu nennen. Gackt würde es vermutlich nicht mal auffallen, er kennt dich als Sayuri und schlussendlich entscheidest du dich dagegen. Es ist völlig egal, solange sie dich so lange ablenken kann wie nur möglich. Natürlich schaut Gackt sehr angepisst, als du endlich von der Toilette zurück kommst und dabei nicht mal allein bist, aber er sagt nichts, nachdem du ihm erklärt hast, dass es sich bei Kasumi um eine alte Schulfreundin von dir handelt - er starrt sie nur einige Sekunden lang an, als wolle er euer Aussehen vergleichen. Deine neue Freundin jedoch streicht sich lachend eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bestellt sich einen Kaffee - und ignoriert Gackt komplett. Ihr unterhaltet euch über gefälschte Schulzeiterinnerungen, nicht existente Freundinnen und deren Beziehungen, bis Kasumis Handy klingelt, was du dazu führt, dass du halb von der Bank springst vor Schreck. Gackt verdreht nur die Augen, aber du spürst wie dein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt - vor allem, nachdem sie dir kurz zu gezwinkert hat, bevor sie den Anruf angenommen hat. „Tut mir leid, ich muss los…Mein Freund wollte mich spontan überraschen und steht jetzt vor meiner Tür…“ Kasumi lacht verlegen, zwinkert dir erneut zu und steht dann auf. Während sie dich zum Abschied umarmt flüstert sie dir ein leises „Er wartet auf dich.“ Ins Ohr und verlässt dann das Café. Keine zehn Minuten später hast du Gackt überzeugt zu zahlen, dein Getränk mehr oder weniger hinunter gekippt und musst aufpassen, nicht zu aufgedreht zu wirken, während du innerlich wieder und wieder Kasumis Worte wiederholst. Er wartet auf dich. Auch wenn du das erst glauben wirst, wenn du endlich wieder in Hydes Armen liegst.


	5. Ocean

**A fallen angel, in the dark**

**Never thought you'd fall so far**

**Fallen angel, close your eyes**

**I won't let you fall tonight**  
 

 

Je näher ihr dem Hotel kommt, desto unruhiger wirst du innerlich - du hast immerhin absolut keine Ahnung, was dich erwarten wird. Oder ob Kasumi gelogen hat. Die Zeitspanne scheint einfach viel zu kurz zu sein, immerhin müsste sich Hyde realistisch betrachtet mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt von dir aufhalten. Und sollte er nicht gelernt haben sich teleportieren zu können oder in der Tat ein Vampir sein mit übermenschlichen Kräften, sollte es ihm gar nicht möglich sein, hier zu sein. Aber ein Teil von dir will darauf hoffen, dass er trotzdem auf dich wartet, dass er dich von Gackt befreien kann, weswegen es dir schwer fällt, nicht auffällig schneller zu gehen, geschweige denn zu rennen. Dabei ist das alles, was du willst - in Hydes Arme rennen und dir sagen lassen, das alles wieder gut wird und dass er dich nie wieder allein lassen wird. Als das Hotel schließlich in Sicht kommt, sinken deine Hoffnungen jedoch rapide - nirgendwo in der näheren Umgebung kannst du jemanden erkennen der auch nur entfernt auf Hyde schließen lassen könnte und als du an Gackts Seite das Hotel betrittst, bist du dir bereits fast sicher, dass Kasumi dich angelogen hat, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
 

 

Resignierend lässt du den Kopf hängen, während ihr euch auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen macht - du hattest eine Chance und offenbar hast du sie bereits komplett verspielt. Im nächsten Moment kannst du nur noch eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehmen und starrst völlig irritiert auf Gackt, welcher jetzt auf dem Boden liegt und selbst offenbar nicht so ganz glauben kann was gerade passiert ist. „Wenn du ihr noch ein Mal zu nahe kommst, bring ich dich um.“ Du brauchst noch einige Sekunden, bis dir klar wird, dass es in der Tat Hyde ist, der Gackt gerade zu Boden geschlagen hat - und dass er Verstärkung mitgebracht hat. Während die Polizei verhindert, dass Gackt sich auf einen von euch stürzen kann, starrst du Hyde einfach nur weiterhin an - es erscheint dir so unwirklich dass das hier die Realität sein soll, dass du kurz davor bist, dich umzudrehen und weg zu rennen um zu verhindern dass du erneut enttäuscht werden kannst, aber bevor du dich wirklich umdrehen kannst, hörst du ein leises „Kätzchen.“ Und wirfst dich ohne noch länger nachzudenken in Hydes Arme, welcher dich sofort eng an dich heran drückt und dir beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln beginnt. Du verstehst zwar immer noch nicht, wie es sein kann dass er jetzt hier ist, aber es ist egal und nachdem er dich auf die Arme gehoben hat, vergräbst du schluchzend das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und versuchst Gackt zu ignorieren, welcher mittlerweile von der Polizei aus dem Hotel geschleift wird. Es ist endlich vorbei.  
 

 

Fünf Stunden später bist du dir sicher, dass du noch nie in deinem bisherigen Leben so müde warst. Die Befragung durch die Polizei hatte sich ewig gezogen, selbst nachdem Hyde deine benötigten Ausweispapiere vorgelegt und du einem Beamten deinen richtigen Namen, deine Größe und deine Augenfarbe nennen musstest, bevor er überzeugt war, dass du die Person bist für die du dich auszugeben versuchst, obwohl Hyde neben dir saß und versucht hat das aufzuklären. Aber wenigstens musstest du Gackt nicht mehr persönlich gegenüber treten. Allerdings hat die Befragung mehr als deutlich an deinen Nerven gezerrt und als ihr die Polizeistation verlasst, findest du dich fast auf den Knien wieder, jedoch konnte dich Hyde gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen und zusammen lasst ihr euch auf die Straße sinken, während er einen Arm um dich legt und du den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lässt. Du bekommst nicht mal mit, dass er euch ein Taxi ruft welches euch zum Flughafen bringt, noch dass er Tickets für euch kauft, wofür er dich zwar aufgeweckt hat, aber du schläfst sofort wieder ein, kaum dass ihr den Sicherheitsbereich durchquert habt und euch am Gate hingesetzt habt um darauf zu warten dass euer Flug aufgerufen wird. Hyde weckt dich nur kurz zum einchecken, nach der Landung und im Hotel - allerdings nimmst du nur gerade so wahr dass er fragt ob er dich ausziehen darf, woraufhin du nickst und keine fünf Minuten später liegst du in einem zu großen Shirt und Shorts von Hyde in seinen Armen und bist erneut eingeschlafen.  
 

 

Als du am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnest ist das Erste, was du siehst - Hydes Gesicht und mit einem fast schon verzweifelten Laut kuschelst du dich enger an ihn heran, zuckst jedoch fast weg, als er dir sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln beginnt, bevor du dich nur noch enger an ihn heran presst. „Sht. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier, du wirst nie wieder mit irgendwem allein sein müssen wenn du es nicht willst, wir besorgen dir Bodyguards.“ Einige Sekunden lang starrst du ihn einfach nur ungläubig an, bevor du ihn noch enger an dich ziehst und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückst. „Ich dachte du hast eine Tour zu erledigen…“ Ein sanftes Lachen seinerseits ist die Antwort, während er dir liebevoll über die Wange streichelt. „Du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich länger als nötig mit Gackt allein lasse, Kätzchen? Wir hatten frei gestern also bin ich mit dem ersten Flug zurück den ich buchen konnte. Ich kenne Gackt gut genug dass ich sicher war, dass er die Stadt mit dir nicht verlassen hat, aber die Mail hat ziemlich geholfen…“ Jetzt grinst er schief und auch du musst lachen, wenngleich du sofort an Kasumi denken musst. Du wirst ihr definitiv noch schreiben müssen, dieses Mal von deinem Handy aus - und wenn du dir dafür noch ein neues Handy kaufen musst. Aber trotzdem…irgendetwas stört dich und schließlich siehst du Hyde doch etwas unsicher an, während du dir auf die Unterlippe beißt. „Das heißt, du hast so lange gewartet um mich zu suchen?“ Jetzt scheint er hellwach zu sein und der erschrockene Blick lässt dich fast bereuen, es angesprochen zu haben - fast.  
 

 

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelt Hyde nur den Kopf, bevor er dir ein müdes Lächeln schenkt und dir sanft durch die Haare streicht. „Das hab ich wohl verdient. Aber nein, ich hab dich seit der Minute gesucht an der Hana allein zurück kam und meinte dass du dich unwohl fühlst und allein zurück ins Hotel gegangen bist.“ Kurz siehst du ihn ungläubig an, bevor du dich wieder eng an ihn heran kuschelst - wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass sie damit durch kommt? Hyde beginnt zu erzählen, während du aufmerksam zuhörst - es ist irgendwie amüsant, wie wenig Hana über dich weiß - und sich nur auf Gackts Beschreibungen und Erzählungen verlassen hat, welche doch deutlich zeigen, dass er davon ausging, dass du genau so bist wie deine Schwester. Du würdest nie Hyde einfach irgendwo sitzen lassen ohne dich abzumelden oder zumindest Kaz etwas zu sagen, nicht wenn ihr zusammen unterwegs seid und dass du dein Handy nicht mitgenommen hattest, hatte es nur noch verdächtiger gemacht - immerhin hast du es für gewöhnlich immer bei dir, immer griffbereit und mit den wichtigen Nummern auf Kurzwahl - eine Angewohnheit durch deine Arbeit in der Bar, bei der du auch oft nachts allein nach hause gehen musstest und wusstest, dass du zumindest mit Kaz immer telefonieren konntest. Laut Hyde hatte die ganze Band die restliche Nacht nach dir gesucht, nachdem er im Hotel angerufen hatte und euer Zimmer auch persönlich überprüft hatte.  
 

 

Sein Manager musste ihn mit Gewalt am nächsten Morgen in den Bus schleppen. Die Konzertberichte sehen ebenfalls nicht gut aus - auch wenn er versucht hatte sich zu konzentrieren und zu tun als wäre nichts passiert, für die Fans war es zu offensichtlich und auch wenn du weißt, dass du dich nicht freuen sollst, als er dir die Konzertberichte vorliest, tust du es trotzdem. Immerhin zeigt es doch, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht hat und es nicht nur um einen blöden Imagestreit mit Gackt ging - was du zwischenzeitlich auch befürchtet hattest, von dem was Gackt erzählt hatte. Jetzt fragst du dich, wie du auch nur irgendwie an etwas glauben konntest, was dir ein Mann erzählt hat, der den Verlust deiner Schwester nie überwunden hat. „Wir sollten vielleicht aufstehen, du hast keine Ahnung wie verrückt Kaz mich gemacht hat, dass er mich persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dich zurück zu holen…“ Du musst lachen, während du es dir nur bildlich vorstellen kannst und schließlich Hyde nur unschuldig anblinzelst. „Dann wird er noch länger warten müssen, ich hab andere Pläne.“ Damit hast du ihn erneut geküsst und er schmunzelt nur, während er dir sanft über den Rücken streichelt. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Du nickst nur, findest dich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken wieder und lachst amüsiert auf - nein du kannst nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr du ihn vermisst hast.  
 

 

Du hast dir gerade ein Shirt von Hyde geklaut nach einer kurzen Dusche, als es an der Tür klopft und ihr tauscht einen kurzen Blick, bevor ihr beide die Augen verdreht und lachen müsst. „Mach die verdammte Tür auf du Bastard!“ Hyde verdreht nur erneut die Augen, während du nur noch mehr lachen musst und dich aufs Bett sinken lässt - ja das ist unverkennbar Kaz. „Fünf Minuten…“ Als Antwort folgt nur noch energischeres Klopfen und du versuchst dir das Gesicht deines besten Freundes vorzustellen - vielleicht solltest du versuchen ein Foto von ihm zu machen, sobald Hyde sich dazu entscheidet, die Tür zu öffnen. „Du hast genau eine Minute um dir eine Hose anzuziehen und danach trete ich dir so hart in den Arsch dass du den Rest der Tour nicht mehr sitzen kannst!“ Erneut tauscht du einen Blick mit deinem Freund, welcher kurz überlegt nackt an die Tür zu gehen - einfach um Kaz zu ärgern, sich dann aber dagegen entscheidet und sich zumindest Shorts anzieht um die Tür für einen mittlerweile ziemlich entnervt aussehenden Gitarristen zu öffnen, der Hyde für genau fünf Sekunden mit Blicken zu erdolchen versucht bevor er dich anstrahlt und lachend springst du auf um ihm in die Arme zu fallen, während Hyde das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtet. „Man könnte fast glauben, deine Beziehung mit Ju-ken ist nur Show um mir die Freundin zu klauen…“ Kaz schnaubt jedoch nur und drückt dich fester an sich und du streckst Hyde die Zunge heraus bevor du Kaz frech in die Seite kneifst, was ihn heftig zusammen zucken lässt. „Ja und eigentlich haben wir eine heimliche Affäre, aber wir hatten keine Gelegenheit es dir zu sagen…“  
 

 

Für einen Moment seht ihr euch alle drei an, bevor ihr in Gelächter ausbricht und Hyde zu euch kommt, dass du Beide zusammen umarmen kannst, während du innerlich zufrieden aufseufzt. „Ich hab euch so vermisst.“ Und endlich hast du sie wieder - deine beiden Idioten. Es dauert einige Minuten bis du dich von ihnen lösen kannst und du musst dir ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischen aber du warst selten so glücklich. „Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Frühstück? Dann können wir auch das Konzert heute Abend besprechen.“ Du nickst nur stumm, bevor du Kaz noch mal eng an dich ziehst um ihn so fest umarmen zu können, wie es dir möglich ist, was er verwundert erwidert und dir schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. „Es wird alles gut. Hyde hat gestern schon mit einigen Bodyguards telefoniert und mit zwei ein Treffen ausgemacht. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren.“ Du nickst nur schwach, siehst allerdings deinen Freund doch fragend an, welcher sich mittlerweile komplett angezogen hat und nur mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ich hatte Zeit auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und nach dem Check-In - und ich musste mich davon abhalten, mir vorzustellen Gackt einfach abzustechen.“ Du murmelst nur ein leises „Schade.“ Bevor du mit den Beiden das Zimmer verlässt und Hyde legt lachend einen Arm um deine Hüfte. „Das nächste Mal, Kätzchen.“  
 

 

Im Frühstücksraum angekommen wirst du erstmal von der restlichen Band begrüßt - und umarmt - bevor du dich setzen darfst - Kaz holt dir Kaffee und einen Saft, während Hyde sich um dein Essen kümmert - es fühlt sich ungewohnt an, sich komplett bedienen zu lassen, aber Ju-ken besteht darauf, dass du bei ihnen sitzen bleibst und mit ihnen redest, was du nach kurzem Zögern auch tust. „Weißt du, Hyde war nicht er selbst als er dachte er hätte dich für immer verloren.“ Doch etwas überrascht siehst du den Bassisten an, woraufhin Arimatsu nur ein Schnauben von sich gibt und dich ruhig ansieht. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel du ihm bedeutest, oder? Er hat gestern alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, wenn er dich nicht gefunden hätte, hätte er die Tour aufgegeben. Es wirkt vielleicht nicht immer so, aber du bist das Beste was ihm je passieren konnte. Er wäre nicht mal auf die Bühne gegangen wenn Kaz ihn nicht getreten hätte, wortwörtlich und ihm gesagt, dass du zwar nicht unbedingt länger Zeit mit Gackt verbringen willst aber sicherlich auch nicht gut heißen würdest, dass er sich so sehr gehen lässt, wenn er sowieso nichts tun kann…“ Du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe, während du nur langsam nickst - du weißt dass es nicht Hydes Schuld ist, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis er dich gefunden hat, es lag allein an Gackt und an dessen Komplizin, Kasumi war einfach eine Fügung des Himmels oder der beste Zufall in deinem bisherigen Leben, wie auch immer man das beschreiben soll. Als Hyde mit einem Teller voller Essen zurück kommt, lässt du ihn diesen abstellen bevor du aufstehst um ihn zu umarmen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Ich hab dich einfach nur wahnsinnig lieb, Idiot.“ Er schaut kurz verwirrt bevor er lachen muss und dich sanft an sich drückt. „Wofür verdien ich das denn?“  
 

 

Du zuckst mit den Schultern, siehst noch mal zu ihm auf und flüsterst ihm schließlich ein leises „Weil ich dich liebe.“, ins Ohr bevor du dich wieder hin setzt und die restliche Band ignorierst, bis Kaz mit deinem Kaffee kommt und euch kurz verwirrt ansieht. „Alles ok? Ihr schaut alle irgendwie seltsam.“ Jin jedoch zuckt nur ungerührt mit den Schultern und nimmt noch einen großen Schluck von seinem eigenen Kaffee, während er Kaz ruhig ansieht. „Das liegt daran, dass wir alle seltsam sind - eine große, seltsame Familie!“ Und auch wenn du lachen musst, spürst du doch, dass es die Wahrheit ist so seltsam es auch klingen mag. Irgendwie sind diese Idioten wirklich deine Familie - Hyde und Kaz vielleicht ein Stück mehr als Ju-ken, Arimatsu und Jin aber das kann sich ja noch ändern. Ihr habt schließlich noch eine halbe Tour vor euch und nachdem du nicht vor hast, dich noch mal entführen zu lassen werdet ihr euch sicherlich alle noch besser kennen lernen können. „Wenigstens sind wir zusammen seltsam…“ Ju-ken grinst nur unschuldig als er seinem Freund ein Stück Fisch vom Teller klaut, woraufhin Kaz die Backen aufbläst und kurzzeitig an einen Kugelfisch erinnert. „Wieso liebe ich dich noch mal?“ Der Bassist kaut unbeirrt, streckt Kaz die Zunge heraus, murmelt ein „Keine Ahnung aber du wolltest mich haben“ und steht auf um sich noch mehr Kaffee zu holen, du lässt den Kopf gegen Hydes Schulter sinken und greifst nach seiner Hand um eure Finger miteinander verschränken zu können. Wie konntest du nur je daran denken ihn gehen zu lassen?  
 

 

Euer Frühstück verläuft recht harmonisch, du beantwortest einige Fragen der Anderen, auch darüber wie Hyde dich überhaupt finden konnte, sie erzählen dir dafür die Wahrheit wie die letzten Tage verlaufen sind, was dazu führt, dass Hyde teilweise vor sich hin grummelt, aber du bist ihnen dankbar, immerhin willst du die Wahrheit wissen - welchen Wert hätte es denn eurer Beziehung noch eine Chance zu geben, wenn diese auf Lügen basieren würde? Hyde achtet darauf dass du deinen Teller leer isst und auch wenn du ihn am Liebsten erschlagen hättest, dafür, dass er dich mit etwas so einfachem nervt, könntest du ihn auf der anderen Seite wieder küssen, immerhin macht er sich Sorgen um dich. Nur irgendwann werdet ihr reden müssen - über Megumi und Gackt, alles was unausgesprochen zwischen euch liegt und dafür sorgen könnte, dass eure Beziehung doch noch scheitert. Aber du willst es ausgesprochen haben, ein für alle Male geklärt, dass du eine eigenständige Person bist und nicht deine Schwester. Auch wenn es wohl schwer zu glauben ist. Aber das alles wird warten können - zumindest bis zum Ende der Tour, denn du kannst nur ahnen, dass Hydes Gedanken sich zwar um Gackt drehen aber er momentan nicht rational an die Sache heran gehen würde und du brauchst ihn bei klarem Verstand für dieses Thema, emotional betrachtet hat er sich da ja schon gut ausgetobt. Schließlich jedoch hast du auch die zweite Tasse Kaffee ausgetrunken, Jin und Arimatsu haben sich bereits zurück gezogen um sich umzuziehen und bereits zur Halle zu fahren um den Roadies zu helfen - und du wartest mit Ju-Ken, Kaz und Hyde im Foyer auf die zwei Personen die sich auf Hydes Anfrage nach weiblichen Bodyguards gemeldet haben.  
 

 

Die erste Person die das Hotel betritt kommt dir auf Anhieb bekannt vor, aber erst als sie sich formell vorgestellt hat, wird dir klar, wen du vor dir hast und du musst dich zurück halten, ihr nicht Freude strahlend um den Hals zu fallen. „Kasumi!“ Sie lächelt nur, bevor sie nickt, sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht und lachen muss als Hyde nur verwirrt zwischen euch hin und her sieht. „Eigentlich heißt es Sawamaru-San…Aber ich denke, darüber kann ich hinweg sehen.“ Damit zwinkert sie dir zu und du kicherst leise, während die drei Männer neben euch endgültig verwirrt wirken. „Ohne Sie wäre ich immer noch bei Gackt.“ Das restliche Gespräch danach läuft gut, sie zeigt Hyde ihre Referenzen, erzählt noch mal ihre Sicht der Ereignisse mit Gackt und obwohl ihr euch bereits sicher seid, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie dein Bodyguard wird, wartet ihr auf die zweite Person welche sich beworben hat. Allerdings wird schnell klar, dass sie den Job wohl eher weniger bekommen wird, dabei hat sie ebenfalls ausgezeichnete Referenzen, ist genau wie Kasumi ausgebildet und berechtigt eine Waffe zu tragen, aber irgendetwas stört dich an der Frau welche sich als Hagiwara-San vorgestellt hat. Es liegt nicht an ihren kurzen, braunen Haaren oder der Tatsache, dass sie einige Jahre älter ist als Kasumi, du kannst das Gefühl nur nicht beschreiben dass sie in dir auslöst und nachdem du mittlerweile weißt, dass dich dein Bauchgefühl nicht betrügt, ist die Entscheidung endgültig.  
 

 

Eins jedoch beschäftigt dich, was du erst ansprechen kannst, als Kasumi ihren Vertrag unterschrieben hat und ihr auf dem Weg zur Halle seid, dass Hyde, Kaz und Ju-ken den Soundcheck nicht verpassen. „Hättest du mir eigentlich geglaubt, wenn ich dir die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hätte?“ Die Stille, welche sich daraufhin im Auto ausbreitet ist nahezu greifbar und du bist dir selbst nicht sicher ob du nicht längst den Atem angehalten hast, als sie kurz dich ansieht und dann einen Blick zu Hyde wirft, welcher auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hat und deutlich nervös wirkt - auch wenn du dich fragst wieso. „Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich hätte dich die Mail trotzdem schreiben lassen - wie ich sagte, wir müssen zusammen halten.“ Damit zwinkert sie dir erneut zu und du musst lachen, bevor du dich mit einem erleichterten Laut etwas zurück lehnst. „Vielleicht muss ich den Idioten doch heiraten, nur um sicher zu gehen das nächste Mal.“ Dass du laut gedacht hast, merkst du erst, als Kaz anfängt zu lachen und auch Ju-ken kurz davor ist los zu prusten. „Wenn er das gleiche Gesicht vor dem Priester macht solltest du dir das drei Mal überlegen.“ Hyde murmelt etwas dass entfernt wie Idiot klingen könnte und du musst dir auf die Unterlippe beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen - so verlegen hast du ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt. Und es lässt dich nachdenken ob du überhaupt seine wahre Seite bisher kennen gelernt hast oder ob sie erst auf dieser Tour zum Vorschein kommt, nachdem er sagte er will die letzten drei Jahre wieder gut machen.  
 

 

Hat es wirklich so lange gedauert, dass er seine Maske vor dir abnehmen konnte? Noch während du nachdenkst, knufft dir Ju-ken sanft in die Seite und du siehst verwirrt auf. „Wenn du Blumenmädchen brauchst - Kaz meldet sich freiwillig.“ Im nächsten Moment musst du dich ducken, weil der Bassist ein eingepacktes Melonpan an den Kopf geworfen bekommt und lachend schüttelst du nur den Kopf - alles wie immer. „Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ich nur dein Bodyguard bin wenn ich mir das so anschaue…“ Du grinst Kasumi unschuldig an, bevor du ihr aus dem Auto hilfst, als ihr an der Halle angekommen seid und kurz zu den Jungs siehst. „Ach, man muss nur wissen wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hat…Und jetzt gib mir bitte fünf Minuten, dass ich meinen schmollenden Sänger einfangen kann.“ Damit bist du lachend Hyde hinter her gerannt, welcher längst im Gebäude verschwunden ist und du holst ihn gerade noch so vor dem Umkleideraum ein und drängst ihm mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste graue Steinwand, während du amüsiert die Arme um ihn legst. „Du bist ein Idiot, Hideto - aber ja, ich will.“ Er kommt nur dazu, erschrocken auf zu keuchen, bevor du ihn küsst und du kannst spüren wie er lächelt, während er dich enger an sich zieht. Vielleicht überstürzt du das alles - aber es hat sich noch nie so richtig angefühlt in deinem ganzen Leben.  
 

 

**Fallen angel, just let go**

**You don't have to be alone**

**Fallen angel, close your eyes**

**I won't let you fall tonight**


	6. Sunshine

Seufzend schließt du die Augen und lehnst dich mehr an die Wand hinter dir - du hast endlich Zeit gefunden deinen Chef anzurufen und natürlich hast du versuchst ihm alles zu erklären, aber er hat dir nur kurz mitgeteilt, dass er für jemanden der so unzuverlässig ist keine Ausnahme machen kann und du deinen Job deswegen nicht zurück bekommen wirst. Vermutlich hättest du damit rechnen müssen, aber es noch mal so deutlich zu hören, tut schon irgendwie weh auch wenn es deine eigene Schuld ist. Kasumi, welche soeben das Zimmer mit zwei Bechern Kaffee betritt, wirft dir einen fragenden Blick zu und du zuckst nur mit den Schultern, bevor du dich an der Wand entlang nach unten sinken lässt. „Ich fühl mich so wahnsinnig dumm…“ Müde siehst du zu Kasumi auf und nimmst den Becher mit deinem Kaffee entgegen, bevor du den Kopf nur wieder an die Wand sinken lässt und tief durch atmest. „Tja…Das Leben als Rockstar ist wohl nicht so einfach wie gedacht…“ Lachend zwinkert sie dir zu und du schüttelst mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf und nimmst langsam einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wenns nur das wäre…Ich bin gerade mal die Freundin eines Rockstars und mein Leben ist ein Trümmerhaufen…Wie schaffen das Andere bitte?“ Kasumi überlegt kurz bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckt und selbst einen Schluck Kaffee trinkt. „Indem sie nicht arbeiten.“ Du runzelst nur die Stirn - theoretisch gesehen hat sie Recht. Hyde hatte oft genug gefragt wieso du überhaupt darauf bestanden hattest, zu arbeiten, wenn er doch genug Geld für euch Beide verdient, aber das ist einfach nicht ertragbar. „Ich will aber kein Trophäenweibchen sein.“  
 

 

Kasumi lacht nur, zwinkert dir zu und im gleichen Moment in dem sie es ausspricht weißt du, dass sie Recht hat. „Dann solltest du anfangen dich ernsthaft um deine Karriere zu kümmern.“ Zwar stellt dich das vor ein kleines Problem - nämlich die Frage ob Kaz und Ju-ken bereit wären, weiterhin ihre Zeit mit dir zu verbringen in der Band oder ob du dich nach einem neuen Gitarristen und einem neuen Bassisten umsehen musst aber das dürfte irgendwie das geringste Problem sein. Allerdings würde das wohl auch wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Gackt auf dich ziehen…Sollte er je aus dem Gefängnis entlassen werden. Du hast das nicht weiter verfolgt und Hyde wirkt nicht so, als ob das noch ein Problem werden könnte, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, darüber Bescheid zu wissen. „Später, erstmal versuche ich die Scherben zusammen zu kleben…“ Murrend verdrehst du die Augen und streckst dich etwas - immerhin scheint wenigstens Ayumi nicht sauer zu sein - also hast du wenigstens deine Sängerin noch sicher. „Und womit fangen wir an, Boss?“ Kurz zögerst du, trinkst deinen Kaffee aus und atmest tief durch - das wird jetzt noch schwerer als das Telefonat. „Mit meinen Gefühlen.“ Immerhin, Hyde hatte sich wirklich bemüht die letzten Jahre wieder gut zu machen - aber ob es für eine vernünftige Zukunft reichen wird muss sich noch heraus stellen. Auch wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du ihn liebst -manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug.  
 

 

Das Rauschen der Wellen ist beruhigend, während das Wasser vor dir durch den Sonnenstand leicht glitzert und dich lächeln lässt. Der Sand unter deinen nackten Füßen ist warm, aber nicht zu warm, es ist angenehm und die leichte kühle Brise welche vom Meer aufkommt, streicht dir durch die Haare als wäre es ein schwacher Versuch deine Frisur zu zerstören, dabei ist dir dein Aussehen im Moment absolut unwichtig. Während du dich langsam dem Mann näherst, welcher mit den Füßen im Wasser steht, musst du schmunzeln - es ist absurd dass ihr einen ruhigen Moment während der Tour gefunden habt, nach allem was bisher passiert ist, aber du würdest ihn um nichts in der Welt eintauschen. „Hideto…“ Das Lächeln welches sich auf seine Lippen legt als er sich langsam zu dir umdreht lässt dein Herz freudig hüpfen und du kannst nicht verhindern, dass sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen ausbreitet auch wenn du dich dabei fühlst wie der letzte Idiot. Jung und verliebt. Ruhig bleibst du schließlich neben ihm stehen und ihr verharrt so, während ihr das Meer betrachtet. Leichte Wellen schlagen immer wieder sanft ans Ufer und je länger du das Wasser vor dir beobachtest, desto ruhiger wirst du, es ist als hätte jemand einen Schalter in deinem Inneren umgelegt. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Zeit scheint mit einem Schlag verschwunden zu sein und nach einigen Minuten greifst du zögerlich nach Hydes Hand um sie sanft drücken zu können, was er erwidert und zusammen betrachtet ihr weiterhin den Sonnenuntergang welcher Stück für Stück alles in ein magisches Licht zu tauchen scheint, als ob die Welt um euch herum leuchten würde.  
 

 

Es ist wunderschön und du bist einfach nur froh, dass Hyde auf dieser Tour einen freien Tag in einer Stadt hat, die euch Zugang zum Meer gewährt. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verbringt ihr so, bis Hyde deinen Namen fast schon flüstert, aber du siehst trotzdem kurz zu ihm und drückst seine Hand noch mal sanft zum Zeichen dass du ihn verstanden hast, bevor du dich wieder dem Wasser zuwendest, nachdem er dich nicht ansieht. „Würdest du mich heiraten?“ Du nickst ohne nachzudenken, während du dich etwas an ihn heran lehnst und schließlich lächeln musst. „Ja, würde ich.“ Jetzt sieht er dich endlich an und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihn noch nie im Leben so verlegen gesehen hast, wie in diesem Moment, bevor er dich sanft an sich zieht um dich liebevoll küssen zu können. Es fühlt sich an, als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen als eure Lippen sich berühren - als wäre das euer erster, richtiger Kuss und alles davor nur bedeutungslos. Du spürst zu deutlich wie die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch zu neuem Leben erwachen - sie waren bisher zwar auch vorhanden, aber nie in so einer großen Zahl dass du dir für wenige Sekunden wirklich Sorgen machst, bevor du diese endgültig zur Seite schiebst.  
 

 

Deine Knie scheinen sich komplett in Pudding verwandelt zu haben, als ihr euch voneinander löst und du brauchst einige Sekunden um zurück in die Realität zu finden - jetzt bist du es, die Hyde schüchtern ansieht, was ihn zum grinsen bringt. „Ich liebe dich.“ Mittlerweile ist die Sonne fast komplett am Horizont verschwunden und ihre letzten Strahlen zaubern Hyde einen Lichtkranz um den Kopf - auch wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es albern und nur Einbildung ist, kannst du nicht anders als wieder daran zu denken, dass dieser Mann vielleicht doch ein Engel ist. Trotz allem was er dir angetan hat - auch Engel können dumme Entscheidungen treffen. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Hand in Hand verlasst ihr schließlich den Strand, trocknet eure Füße nur notdürftig mit ein paar Taschentüchern und auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel bist du dir mehr als sicher dass auch Megumi mit dieser Entscheidung glücklich wäre. Wieso sollte deine Schwester auch wollen, dass Hyde ewig trauert? Es mag komisch wirken auf einige, aber du hattest schließlich nichts davon geplant und du wirst dir sicherlich nicht deine Zukunft von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem zerstören lassen. Nicht nachdem du so lange um Hydes Herz gekämpft hast. Vor dem Hotel wartet Kasumi auf dich und das Grinsen dass sie dir zuwirft, kannst du nur schwach erwidern, nickst dann aber als sie dich fragend ansieht und siehst noch aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie sich eine Zigarette anzündet, bevor du mit Hyde ums Eck verschwunden bist.  
 

 

Einerseits bist du ja schon gespannt, wie dein Bodyguard ihren freien Abend verbringen wird, aber andererseits weißt du, dass es dich nichts angeht, weswegen du dich lieber wieder dem Mann an deiner Seite zuwendest. Es fällt dir schwer, ihn nicht im Aufzug gleich wieder zu küssen, aber ihr habt das Hotel nicht für euch und andere Gäste sollen sich ja nicht gestört fühlen. Nachdem ihr das Zimmer betreten habt, hast du gerade noch Zeit deine Schuhe auszuziehen und deine Tasche abzustellen, bevor du hochgehoben wirst und dich lachend zu eurem Bett tragen lässt, wo Hyde sich mit dir auf die Matratze sinken lässt und dich für einige Momente einfach nur stumm betrachtet, dir nebenbei vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn streicht und dir schließlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Mit einem leisen, nervösen Kichern wendest du den Blick ab, bevor du ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Wange piekst und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückst. „Du machst mich wirklich nervös wenn du mich so ansiehst…“ Das bringt ihn zum Lachen und du fühlst dein Herz einen heftigen Satz machen. Es fühlt sich so vertraut zwischen euch an - als wäre es immer schon so gewesen, als würden die Jahre in denen er mit anderen Frauen ins Bett gegangen ist gar nicht existieren. Die ganzen Schmerzen die er dir zugefügt hat, verschwunden - und dir wird bewusst, dass du ihm wirklich vergeben hast.  
 

 

Stumm betrachtest du wie die Band sich für den Soundcheck fertig macht, mit Kasumi an deiner Seite, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Die letzte Nacht war traumhaft - auch wenn du kaum Schlaf bekommen hast und dich dementsprechend wie ein Zombie fühlst und allein die Gedanken daran reichen um deinen Körper erneut zum Kribbeln zu bringen, immerhin gibt es keine einzige Stelle die Hydes Lippen nicht berührt hätten…Eine Rückkopplung der Boxen lässt dich heftig zusammen zucken und leise fluchen, während du dir die Ohren reibst - autsch. Jetzt bist du dir zumindest sicher, dass das hier kein Traum ist, außer man kann sich dabei auch einen Tinitus holen…Kaz grinst entschuldigend und du winkst nur ab, immerhin war das keine Absicht und kann passieren auch wenn dir langsam bewusst wird, dass es dir fehlt, selbst auf der Bühne zu stehen. Einfach nur Musik zu machen, sich in Takt und Rhythmus vollständig zu verlieren und nicht nachdenken zu müssen aber gleichzeitig etwas zu tun, was du liebst. Vielleicht stimmt es, dass man gewisse Dinge nur eine Zeit lang unterdrücken kann, aber nicht auf ewig und während du Arimatsu betrachtest, wächst in dir der Wunsch wieder selbstständig zu spielen. Schlagzeug spielen war immer ein guter Weg für dich um deine Gefühle raus lassen zu können, ohne jemanden zu verletzen, dich befreit zu fühlen ohne durch irgendwelche Zwänge gleichzeitig eingeengt zu sein.  
 

 

Vielleicht hast du dich auch deswegen in Hyde verliebt weil tief in eurem Inneren euer Herz die gleiche Melodie spielt. Erst als Kasumi dir kichernd in die Rippen stößt, schreckst du aus deinen Gedanken auf und dir wird bewusst, dass die ganze Band dich anstarrt, inklusive dem Staff und obwohl du keine Ahnung hast, was du getan hast, läufst du dunkelrot an - es ist doch etwas peinlich die Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Menschen zu haben ohne zu wissen wieso. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich spielen lassen?“ Deutlich irritiert siehst du zu Arimatsu, welcher dich angrinst und dir im nächsten Moment auch schon seine Drumsticks überlassen hat, während du hilfesuchend zu Hyde siehst - was passiert hier denn? Dieser jedoch zuckt nur mit den Schultern und bedeutet dir, dich zu setzen, was du schließlich auch tust - allerdings eher zögerlich. „Ok, noch mal von Anfang.“ Zuerst bist du irritiert, aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Setliste neben dir hilft - immerhin kennst du alle Lieder von Vamps, entweder durch die Aufnahmen oder Bandproben bei denen du dabei sein durftest - trotzdem verspielst du dich die ersten zehn Minuten ständig - wenn du sonst spielst beobachten dich zum einen weniger Leute und zum anderen ist es dann kein Soundcheck für eine berühmte Band und ein Teil von dir will sich gerade einfach nur verstecken und im Erdboden versinken. Allerdings ist es „Vamp Addict“ bei dem du los lassen kannst - zum Glück nicht wortwörtlich, da du sonst wohl Jin die Drumsticks an den Kopf geworfen hättest, aber nachdem du dich in den ersten Sekunden mehrmals verspielt hattest, hast du versucht dich darauf zu konzentrieren, was für eine Bedeutung das Lied für dich hat - und es hat funktioniert. Danach verläuft der Soundcheck reibungslos und du bist so ins Spielen vertieft, dass du kaum mitbekommst, dass der Rest die Instrumente sinken lässt. „Ich glaub wir haben unseren Ersatzdrummer gefunden, sollte Arimatsu je ausfallen…“  
 

 

Damit wuschelt dir Kaz auch schon lachend durch die Haare und du siehst ihn für einige Sekunden einfach nur völlig irritiert an, bevor du lachend den Kopf schüttelst. „Aber Kätzchen…Wo finden wir sonst so schnell einen Drummer der unsere Lieder alle kennt und nachspielen kann?“ Jetzt wirst du doch rot und beginnst die Sticks nervös zwischen den Fingern zu drehen. Musste er das unbedingt vor der ganzen Band verkünden? Ja vielleicht hast du in Hydes persönlichem Studio ihre Lieder nachgespielt um dich ihm zumindest ein kleines bisschen näher fühlen zu können, aber das geht doch niemanden etwas an. Besagter Sänger lächelt dich gerade einfach nur an und nach und nach wird dir bewusst, dass du gerade Arimatsu komplett die Show gestohlen hast - was diesen allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu stören scheint, da er dir nur grinsend auf die Schulter klopft als du aufstehst um ihm seine Sticks zurück zu geben. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir heute Abend wirklich frei nehmen.“ Mit einem nervösen Lachen schüttelst du den Kopf und trittst sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück, nur um über ein paar Kabel zu stolpern und dich gleich darauf in Ju-kens Armen wieder zu finden. Ups. „Vergiss es. Ich spiel sicherlich nicht vor eurem Publikum. Wenn dann will ich mit meiner Band so weit kommen.“ Dir wird erst bewusst, was du gesagt hast, als Ju-ken dich fast fallen lässt und du erstarrst komplett - ups. So war das auch nicht geplant.  
 

 

Kaz runzelt die Stirn, während du nach Worten suchst, die nicht kommen wollen - natürlich wäre es schön eine eigene Band zu haben und weiterhin mit deinem besten Freund spielen zu können, aber die Chance, dass du das erreichen kannst, sind ja doch eher gering. Nicht solange er bei Vamps dabei ist…Genau wie Ju-ken… „Sayuri…“ Schließlich zuckst du nur mit den Schultern, streichst dir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und befreist dich aus den Armen des Bassisten. „Vielleicht irgendwann…“ Damit hast du die Band auch schon stehen gelassen und bist geflüchtet, Kasumi folgt dir direkt und Hyde sieht doch etwas ratlos zwischen seinen Bandmitglieder hin und her. Fuck. Auf dem Dach angekommen nimmst du erstmal einen zittrigen Atemzug bevor du dich ans Geländer lehnst und die Augen schließt. Nein, so hattest du das wirklich nicht verkünden wollen. Was wird Hyde darüber denken? Bisher hast du diese Idee ja nur mit Kasumi besprochen. Mit zitternden Fingern ziehst du eine Zigarette aus der Packung, bevor du diese zurück in den Hoodie stopfst und fast hektisch nach dem Feuerzeug suchst. Nein das ist nicht gut. Oder? Immerhin, du weißt dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst. Eine Band, auf der Bühne stehen und Musik machen. Nicht zurück in die Bar oder zurück ins Café. Damit würdest du nicht glücklich werden auf Dauer und es ist ja eigentlich auch keine Sache des Geldes - Hyde wird dich kaum mittellos auf der Straße aussetzen. Oder? Deine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, rasen nahezu und beginnen dich verrückt zu machen - unter Kasumis Stimme zuckst du so heftig zusammen, dass du die brennende Zigarette fallen lässt und sie im gleichen Atemzug fluchend austrittst - darf man hier oben überhaupt rauchen? Du hast gar nicht aufgepasst…“Hey, schau dich nicht so gequält. Jetzt weiß er es wenigstens. Du kannst ihm doch nicht ewig etwas vor machen…Und ich bin sicher, dass sie dir helfen werden, feste Mitglieder für deine Band zu finden.“ Nur langsam traust du dich, dich zu ihr umzudrehen und nimmst einen tiefen Atemzug - wieso ist sie so zuversichtlich? „Und was wenn er mich jetzt hasst?“  
 

 

Deine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern und im nächsten Moment findest du dich in Kasumis Armen wieder, als sie dich fest an sich drückt und nach kurzem Zögern vergräbst du schluchzend das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, während sie beginnt dir beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. „Wieso sollte er dich denn dafür hassen, mhm? Das ist doch eher ein Zeichen, dass du es schaffst, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und voran zu kommen. Es ist nichts Schlechtes, wenn du Träume hast, die du verfolgen willst. Was soll denn groß passieren? Dann hast du eben deine eigene Band, na und? Es geht hier nicht um Hyde und was er will. Es geht allein um dich…(*)“ Jetzt siehst du sie doch mit großen Augen an und wischt dir langsam über die Augen - es ist das erste Mal dass du sie deinen Namen so eindringlich hast aussprechen hören. Deinen richtigen Namen vor allem auch noch. „Du bist doch glücklich wenn du Schlagzeug spielst und auf der Bühne bist oder nicht? Das ist alles was zählt.“ Gerade als du antworten willst, wird die Tür zum Dach geöffnet und für einige Sekunden bist du überzeugt, dass es Gackt ist, der dich gefunden hat, bis du Hyde deinen Namen sagen hörst und erneut schluchzen musst. Kasumi schenkt dir einen aufmunternden Blick bevor sie dich los lässt und das Dach verlässt um sich im Treppenhaus vor die Tür zu stellen und du bist dir nicht sicher ob du wirklich mit Hyde allein sein willst im Moment. Wenn du ehrlich bist, hattest du selten so große Angst vor seiner Reaktion - trotz allem was die letzte Nacht noch zwischen euch war, du fühlst dich grauenvoll und würdest nur zu gerne verschwinden. „Hey…“ Allerdings verpufft die Anspannung kaum dass er dir nahe genug ist um dir sanft über die Wange streichen zu können und du klammerst dich zitternd an seine Hand, während er dich mit dem anderen Arm eng an sich zieht. „Ist doch alles gut. Denkst du echt ich könnte böse auf dich sein, weil du mir Konkurrenz machen willst?“  
 

 

Damit zupft er neckend an einigen deiner Haare und du musst unbewusst lachen, bevor du nickst und dann den Kopf schüttelst, nur um gleich wieder zu nicken. Hyde lacht leise auf und drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er dich nur noch ein Stück enger an sich heran drückt. „Ich bin so wahnsinnig stolz auf dich. Ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht und ich war nie der beste Freund für dich, geschweige denn irgendwie perfekt, aber du hast trotz allem noch Träume. Diesen Teil in dir…versprich mir, dass du ihn dir immer bewahren wirst, ja? Träume mögen für andere Menschen lächerlich erscheinen aber sie bringen uns im Endeffekt dahin, wo wir wollen. Es ist unser Ziel und solange wir damit niemandem schaden, haben wir es doch verdient, glücklich zu sein oder nicht? Du bist so eine starke Persönlichkeit…Ich denke es wird Zeit, dir zu zeigen, was du wirklich leisten kannst, wenn du willst. Ich verspreche dir, dass du nie wieder zurück stecken musst wegen mir…(*)“ Mittlerweile starrst du ihn einfach nur noch sprachlos an, bevor du nicht anders kannst als ihn zu küssen und zu nicken - das ist niemals der gleiche Mann der dich vor drei Jahren aufgelesen hat, aber das ist egal. Offenbar seid ihr beide mehr an den bisherigen Umständen gewachsen als gedacht…“Ich liebe dich. Wir finden deine perfekte Band und vielleicht bring ich euch sogar bei meinem Label unter.“ Damit zwinkert er dir zu und du musst lachen, während du dir ein paar Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel streichst. „Ok.“ „Und in der Zwischenzeit leih ich dir gern Kaz und Ju-ken zum üben.“ Schmunzelnd schüttelst du nur den Kopf - dieser Mann ist wirklich unmöglich. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache, Kätzchen.“ Als ihr das Dach Hand in Hand verlasst, lächelt dich Kasumi an und nur erneut musst du dich fragen, wo du ohne sie wärst - vermutlich nicht mehr als ein Püppchen in Gackts Sammlung…  
 

 

Die wenigen Stunden vor dem Konzert verlaufen doch etwas anders als sonst - du verbringst fast die komplette Zeit allein mit Kasumi weil Hyde von einer Überraschung gesprochen hatte, kaum dass ihr das Dach verlassen habt und verschwunden ist und der Rest der Band ist anderweitig beschäftigt, was dich zwar komplett irritiert, aber du versuchst dir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Knapp drei Stunden vor der Show klopft es an der Tür und nachdem sie aufmachen war, kommt Kasumi mit dem schönsten Kleid (und den dazu passenden Schuhen) dass du je gesehen hast, zurück und zwinkert dir amüsiert zu. „Ich hoffe du hast sexy Unterwäsche dabei.“ Du lachst nur verlegen, während du das Kleid musterst und dich gleichzeitig fragst wie sie auf so eine absurde Schlussfolgerung kommt. Es steht doch außer Frage, dass das Kleid für dich sein kann. Auch wenn es deine Lieblingsfarbe ist, ein Schnitt mit dem du dich wohl fühlen kannst und bestimmt drei Mal so viel gekostet hat, wie du in einem Jahr mit deinem Job in der Bar verdient hattest. „Ich kann das nicht anziehen…“ Kasumi jedoch schüttelt nur den Kopf und schiebt dich in Richtung Bad, während sie das Kleid auf dem Bett ausbreitet. „Unsinn. Du kannst und du wirst und jetzt mach dich hübsch.“ Grummelnd funkelst du sie kurz an, aber sie schaut nur unbeeindruckt zurück und du musst zugeben - ja das Kleid ist wirklich hübsch und vielleicht schadet es nicht, es wenigstens nur kurz anzuziehen…Also, für ein Bild oder so. Eventuell für Instagram. Oder einfach nur als schöne Erinnerung. Als du das Bad frisch geduscht und mit noch feuchten Haaren verlässt, steht Kasumi am Fenster und telefoniert und du nutzt die Gelegenheit dass sie dir den Rücken zu dreht um dich anzuziehen. Das Kleid ist wirklich traumhaft - es sitzt perfekt und du bist dir sicher, dass du dir noch nie so sehr wie eine Prinzessin vorgekommen bist wie heute.  
 

 

Aber das kannst du unmöglich annehmen auch wenn es von Hyde ist…Kasumi gibt dir jedoch keine Gelegenheit, das Kleid wieder auszuziehen, weil sie dir nur mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln die Schuhe hinstellt und als sie das Handy aus der Hand legt, hast du gerade noch Zeit ein fragendes „Warum?“ Von dir zu geben, bevor sie dich halb aus dem Zimmer zerrt, kaum dass du die Schuhe angezogen hast. „Unser Taxi wartet, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen.“ Du runzelst die Stirn - es ist doch noch Zeit bis zum Konzert - und eigentlich wolltest du nicht in diesem Kleid zur Halle, wer weiß ob dich nicht ein Fan sieht und sich so seinen Teil zusammenreimt… „Du wirst es verstehen, glaub mir. Irgendwann heute Nacht.“ Das klingt ja herrlich und seufzend streckst du dich leicht, bevor du dir vor dem Hotel noch eine Zigarette anzündest. „Ich hab heute nichts vor.“ Außer vielleicht die Band beobachten und dir vorstellen, wie es wäre, selbst auf so einer großen Bühne zu stehen…Kaum dass du die Zigarette allerdings im Aschenbecher aufgeraucht hast, hält ein Taxi vor euch und Kasumi verrät dem Fahrer fröhlich die Adresse, während du dich auf die Rückbank sinken lässt und dich gleichzeitig fragst, was du verpasst hast. Für gewöhnlich ist Kasumi zwar auch immer gut drauf, aber so überdreht kennst du sie eigentlich gar nicht. Wenigstens verläuft die Fahrt schweigend und an der Halle angekommen hängst du dir seufzend deinen Backstagepass um - wie erwartet hat sich bereits eine Schlange von Fans gebildet und irgendwie ist dir unwohl in diesem Kleid an ihnen vorbei zu gehen - sonst konntest du dich immer als Staffmitglied tarnen, aber jetzt? „Hey, ich bin nicht umsonst dein Bodyguard, ja?“ Kasumi lacht leise, während sie dir die Schulter tätschelt und du nickst nur stumm - zwar bekommt ihr einige merkwürdige Blicke der Fans, aber gelangt ansonsten vollkommen unbehelligt ins Gebäude und du atmest erstmal erleichtert auf als ihr den Backstagebereich betreten habt.  
 

 

Der Gruppenraum von Vamps jedoch ist vollkommen leer, was dich irritiert die Stirn runzeln lässt - da hetzt man dich schon und dann offenbar umsonst? Als du Kasumi fragend ansiehst, deutet sie dir nur an Platz zu nehmen, was du schließlich auch tust - nur noch verwirrter als vorher. Irgendeinen Geburtstag kannst du nicht vergessen haben, oder? Nein, das würde außerdem dann keinen Sinn ergeben, dass die ganze Band unauffindbar wäre. Lange musst du jedoch nicht warten, bis eine Stylistin den Raum betritt und dich anlächelt, während sie ihre Arbeitsmaterialien ablegt. „Ich hoffe du hast keine besonderen Wünsche, weil ich das perfekte Make-up für dich im Kopf habe…“ Du starrst sie nur an, woraufhin sie mit den Schultern zuckt und leise auflacht. „Also nicht dass es schlimm wäre, wenn du einen besonderen Wunsch hättest…“ Jetzt bist du endgültig verwirrt und siehst Kasumi an, welche nur noch grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und du bist dir sicher, dass sie gerade wahnsinnigen Spaß daran hat, dass du nicht weißt, was hier los ist. „Nanami ist deine persönliche Stylistin für heute, Sayuri. Sie wird dich schminken und dir die Haare machen und wenn du dich beschweren willst, musst du dich an Hyde wenden, aber viel Glück den noch vor der Show zu erwischen.“ Doch etwas ungläubig siehst du zwischen den zwei Frauen hin und her bevor du seufzend die Augen verdrehst und tief durchatmest. „Ok. Aber wenn das irgendwie ein Trick sein sollte, bring ich dich um.“ Kasumi lacht nur amüsiert, während Nanami ihre Pinsel zückt. „Keine Sorge, du wirst mir später noch danken.“  
 

 

Fast eine Stunde später erkennst du dich selbst kaum wieder im Spiegel - das Make-up passt perfekt zu deinem Kleid und lässt dich strahlen, die Frisur welche Nanami dir gezaubert hast ist beeindruckend und je länger du in den Spiegel starrst, desto mehr musst du mit den Tränen kämpfen. Das ist einfach zu viel gerade - da ist dir auch längst egal, dass das eine Anordnung von Hyde war, deren Sinn du immer noch nicht kennst. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben fühlst du dich so aufgestellt richtig wohl - davor war immer noch teilweise Megumis Bild vor deinen Augen gestanden, dem du versucht hattest, zu entsprechen, aber das jetzt…Das bist wirklich du. Nanami reicht dir ein Taschentuch während sie darüber scherzt, dass ihr Make-up nicht umsonst wasserfest ist und bevor sie geht, hast du sie gebeten, noch Bilder von dir zu machen - auch mit Kasumi zusammen. Es sind einige sehr alberne Aufnahmen entstanden, aber auch wunderschöne Bilder und du bist dir immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob das nicht vielleicht doch nur ein Traum ist. Die restliche Zeit vor Konzertbeginn verfliegt danach wie im Flug auch wenn du hauptsächlich mit Kasumi herum gealbert hast, bis sie schließlich mit dir in Richtung Bühne gegangen ist, trotz deiner Proteste dass du das Konzert auch auf dem Bildschirm im Staffraum verfolgen kannst. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso du mit den Staffmembern hinter der Bühne stehst und die ganze Band dich bewundernd ansieht, als sie vorbei läuft - Hyde ist deutlich anzumerken dass er dich am Liebsten küssen würde, aber nachdem du Lippenstift trägst, unterlässt er es - was dich leicht enttäuscht.  
 

 

Das Konzert ist eines der schönsten, die du je gesehen hast, du musst aufpassen, nicht zu laut mit zu singen, zusammen mit Kasumi und einigen Staffmembern tanzt du hinter der Bühne und als die Band von der Bühne kommt, fällst du Hyde lachend um den Hals um ihn zu küssen, bevor du ihn sich umziehen gehen lässt. Die Encorerufe hingegen werden lauter und du riskierst doch mal einen Blick in die Fanmenge - wow. So viele Menschen…Keine zehn Minuten später kommt die Band zurück - und bevor du dich versiehst, legt dir Hyde einen Arm um die Hüfte und nimmt dich mit auf die Bühne wo du erstmal irritiert blinzelst. Die Schreie der Fans verstummen schlagartig, vor allem weil Hyde den Arm nicht von dir nimmt, sondern dich beruhigend enger an sich drückt, während er sein Mikrofon wieder in die Hand nimmt. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, hab ich heute eine besondere Überraschung für euch!“ Hyde lacht leise, während du am Liebsten im Erdboden versinken würdest - hätte er dich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können? „Ich wollte euch die Frau vorstellen, die mein Leben perfekt gemacht hat. Ich habe ihr sehr weh getan und trotzdem hat sie nie aufgehört an mich zu glauben oder mich zu unterstützen. Aber um ihr zu beweisen dass ich mich geändert habe…“ Damit drückt er Kaz das Mikrofon in die Hand welcher das nur grinsend beobachtet und geht auf die Knie, während du das Gefühl hast, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen.  
 

 

Vor allem als er es schafft aus seiner Hosentasche eine kleine Schachtel zu ziehen und diese zu öffnen - der Ring der dir entgegen funkelt, ist in wunderschönem Weißgold gefasst und der Hauptstein in der Mitte ist in Herzform geschliffen worden, während die anderen zwei Diamanten links und rechts rund geblieben sind. „Kätzchen, willst du mich heiraten?“ Die Stille in der Halle ist fast greifbar, man könnte eine Stecknadel fallen lassen und es dauert einige Sekunden bis dir bewusst wird, dass jeder wartet. Und zwar auf dich. Auf deine Antwort. „Ja.“ Es ist nur noch ein Wispern, gerade so laut genug, dass Hyde es hören kann - als er dir jedoch den Ring an den Finger steckt und aufsteht um dich küssen zu können, scheint wieder Leben in die Fans zu kommen und du bist dir sicher, dass du noch nie so lauten Jubel gehört hast. Aber es macht dich glücklich und während Hyde dich noch enger an sich zieht, kommen dir langsam aber sicher die Tränen. Es ist einfach zu viel. Zu überwältigend und schlussendlich bleibst du einfach auf der Bühne sitzen, weil deine Beine sich in Pudding verwandelt haben, während die Band noch drei weitere Lieder anstimmt. Nach Love Addict, The Jolly Roger und Glamorous Sky, trägt Hyde dich von der Bühne - nachdem er dich noch mal geküsst gehabt hat und du vergräbst die Finger in seinen Haaren, während der Rest der Band sich verbeugt und den Fans eine Gute Nacht wünscht.

 

   
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) = Platzhalter für deinen richtigen Namen


End file.
